Stray Saber
by SleightxHope
Summary: AU: What if Palpatine, for all his foresight, had been killed during his abduction by Grievous directly prior to Revenge of the Sith? What would the galaxy look like three years from the day that Palpatine died? Jedi and Sith both feel his absence, as the galaxy reshapes itself. The Force moves on, and new players will take center stage.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Prologue: Where the Galaxy's Fate Turned Aside

The sounds were the thing that stuck with her the most, after all was said and done. The cacophony of blaster fire from the clones, the rocket fired at such close quarters that her ears still rang at its memory, and the hum of the Magnaguards' electro-staffs, like a swarm of wasps surrounding her. The Battle of Coruscant, they called it later. As if the metropolis planet had never been the subject of an invasion in its history before. Her fellow Jedi's alien speech still echoed in her ears, and she could still feel the sigh in the Force that accompanied their passing as she had sprinted, allowing the Force to suffuse her aching muscles with supernatural speed. She had arrived too late for them, but just in time to see him. To see _it_.

Grievous had been a monstrosity of durasteel and flesh, a study in horror. Palpatine's sallow skin reflected what little light existed in the room, and she remembered the unhurried, almost languid way that he had greeted her. As if he were untouchable. She thought later that perhaps his power and influence had made him feel as such. After all, he had no peer to keep him humble, no equal to make him realize that he was only mortal. She remembered gathering the Force to herself, resisting the urge to rush in furiously at the sight of her dead brothers.

The Force swirled, and in a moment of perfect harmony, she surrendered her will. This, the High Council speculated later, may have been a perfect moment of oneness with the living Force, acting only as a conduit for its will. She couldn't remember a thing past that point, only opening her eyes when the perfect moment had passed. There, on the floor, lay two of Grievous' arms, severed at the elbow joints. The absence of Grievous must have meant that she had successfully fended him off, but… The memory still brought anger, even as she tried not to think about it. The Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, Sheev Palpatine, lay dead with a smoking hole in his sternum, scorch marks on his rich silk robes. She had dropped to her knees, numbed by the shock of discovery. She had failed… the Separatists had apparently gotten what they had come for.

It had all gone by quickly after that, at least from her perspective. The battle in the atmosphere above had apparently gone well, with a few good Jedi and a flock of clone pilots driving off the _Invisible Hand_. However, instead of returning as heroes, all the people of Coruscant could think about was the death of their great leader. Her cheeks flushed now as she thought of Mace Windu, finding her in the shameful position of crying in the corner of the room. She had been surrounded by her failure's evidence, and he had elected to turn his back, giving her a moment to compose herself. The Council meeting that night had them questioning her, getting detail after detail and hitting the same wall: She had no idea of what happened between her, Grievous, and the Chancellor. The only fact that was undisputable is that she had failed, and Grievous had killed Palpatine on her watch.

Yoda's wisdom was preeminent, as always. "Saddening and hurtful to all is the news of the Chancellor's passing, Master Ti. Sure are you, that no more light can be shed on these events, hmm?"

She had simply shaken her head. Shaak Ti had spent many hours in the Council chambers, surrounded by the skyline of a bustling planet, but had rarely found herself in the center of the room, under scrutiny. Even her knighthood trials hadn't felt quite so… invasive. The next few days saw her confined to the Halls of Healing while the rest of the Council allowed her to recover from the traumatic events, regaining her mental fortitude. Now, she realized with a hint of chagrin, she realized that they were being kind enough to not add insult to injury just yet.

Obeying her comlink's summons to the Council chambers, she instinctively moved towards her seat when she stopped, sensing the mood in the room. This wasn't a typical Council meeting for her to participate in. This was about her. She took her place in the center of the room, composing herself.

Mace Windu leaned forward, concern faintly appearing on his stony features. "Master Ti, thank you for coming. How are you feeling?"

The question seemed odd to Shaak Ti at the time; Master Windu was not renowned for his sympathetic nature. Her brow furrowed under her montrals as she answered him. "My strength has returned, Master Windu. I appreciate the rest, but I am ready to return to my duties."

The other Council members shifted almost audibly in their seats, making Shaak Ti look around. _Something was wrong…_ Mace Windu even looked uncomfortable, but spoke after swallowing. "I'd recommend that you take as much time as you need to recover, Master. The stress of the Chancellor's assassination would be a burden for any of us."

She hadn't quite put it together yet, but her senses weren't dull. "With all due respect, Master Windu, what is this all about? What am I missing here?"

Windu's face took on its typical implacable quality. "The Chancellor's assassination was a crushing blow to the morale of the Republic. Public opinion of the Jedi Order is at an all-time low, and the details surrounding his demise are still murky. There is only one constant, and that is that you were unable to prevent his death."

Shaak Ti stood still, her chin remaining just above level. "That is correct. I failed in my duty to the Republic, and if the Council believes that I deserve disciplinary measures, I will submit myself to their judgment."

She had given a typical answer, at least for a Jedi. Mace looked to speak again, but some unseen signal from Yoda made him close his mouth, and allow the diminutive Grandmaster speak instead. "Shaak Ti, no punishment have we for one who has done their best. The Jedi Council's judgment, you have not incurred. The Republic's judgment, another story that is."

Her gaze had grown proud, aloof in spite of her Jedi humility. "Am I to face court martial, Master Yoda?"

Yoda lifted a hand, and spoke firmly. "Court martialled, you will not be. Calls for Jedi accountability, louder have grown. Bow to the will of the Senate, the Jedi must, and a gesture of contrition, we must make."

Obi-Wan Kenobi, a younger master of recent renown, leaned forward in his seat. "Master, your skill and integrity are above reproach, and no one here doubts-"

Mace cut him off by raising a hand. Facing forward, he addressed her bluntly. "Master Ti, the rest of the Jedi Council is formally asking you to step down from your chair."

The silence in the chamber following his statement still rang in her ears. Council members stepping down was not unheard of, but asking a Council member to step down was something that had almost never happened in the history of the Order. "Retain the rank of Master, you would. Off the front lines of the war, you would be assigned. Still useful, yet out of the public eye you would remain until concluded this war has." Yoda's eyes were sad while he spoke, but there was a firmness to his eyes that made it clear: This was not a suggestion.

She was not an overly emotional person, and yet the shame and stigma of this implied rebuke felt like a dirty cloak thrown about her shoulders. Swallowing, Shaak voiced her opinion, though later she knew that it had been fruitless. "Am I to be a scapegoat, then?"

The Council members averted their eyes to a being, shifting uncomfortably again in their seats, except for Mace. He had grown weary of her defiance. "If you need a better reason for your withdrawal from this Council, Master Ti, consider this: You've had two Padawans die in part due to your deficiencies as a teacher, lost most your team on Hypori, got yourself captured on Metalorn, and now we have not only lost Masters Moudama and Corobb, we have lost the Supreme Chancellor as well, all under your watch."

The rest of the High Council looked in shock at Windu, low murmurs of objection rising at his accusations. Shaak felt the words hit her, and tried her best to let the words wash over her like any other, but doubts that she'd kept at bay were now brought into the light kicking and screaming. Was she really fit to be a Jedi? Yoda addressed her gently, at least in comparison to Mace. "Out of your control, events have become. As to all of us these things may happen. Take time you must, not for the Republic's sake, but yours."

Stiff as a board, Shaak took a beat to mull over all that had been said. The only thing that could be heard was the soft - _woosh_ \- of the ventilation in the room. Had it always been so cold in here? She hadn't noticed before. Bowing her head and pointing her montrals towards Yoda, she pointedly kept her eyes on him, avoiding Mace's piercing stare. "I accept the suggestion of the Jedi High Council… I hereby submit my motion to step down from my chair as High Councilor, and from the Council of Reconciliation."

The second had not been recommended, but the Council nodded in acceptance. It was a wise move for Shaak Ti to disappear from sight for a while. Had to be done, they told themselves. Yoda nodded. "So noted, let it be. A new High Council Member appointment, our priority must be. Master Ti, appreciate your cooperation, we do, and how hard this will be for you, we realize."

Shaak had never attributed the adjective "hollow" to any of Master Yoda's words before, but she recognized platitudes when she saw them. Nodding, she bowed wordlessly, and left the chamber.

As she left, Obi-Wan turned to Mace with a frown. "You didn't have to do that, Master Windu." Mace said nothing, and not even a mind reader could tell what he was thinking.

Yoda merely sighed. "Too long now, soldiers we have been. Fear I do, that we shall be for years to come. Sense you do, I am sure, the fog of the dark side that has clouded our vision beginning to lift. Perhaps then, some new resilience this tragedy has inspired within the Republic, and the Jedi." The mood stayed dark, as they reflected on the situation. No one was happy with what had happened, but it simply had to be done.

Within the week, she heard the news. Luminara Unduli, had been appointed to replace her. It was a silver lining at the very least; Luminara was a friend, or at least the closest thing that the solitary Togruta Jedi had to one. She was gathering the last of her things from her chambers; apparently, the larger chambers she had been given when she was made a High Council member were only for those who held the position. It was a good thing that she didn't have much to move, and that she was leaving the Temple today anyway.

Shaak wouldn't have cared about giving up her quarters even if she had been planning to stay at the Temple, she was past feeling. At this point, everything that would have hurt had been numbed down. Luminara waited outside her door, her eyes downcast. A small part of Shaak was relieved that her friend felt guilty about the whole arrangement, but she quieted the thought.

"Are you sure that you have to leave?" Luminara asked her as they walked down the long hallway of the Temple. Stone arches on either side that used to make Shaak feel secure now made her feel claustrophobic.

She hefted the pack on her shoulders, adjusting a strap to fit her slender frame. "I believe it's for the best. The war has just taken its most significant casualty, and I am to blame. It would be best if I were to disappear for a while. I can travel, allow myself to do good wherever I can. If the Council needs me, they will let me know."

Luminara brushed her friend's elbow with a pale jade hand, attempting to reassure Shaak with her presence. "You did the best you could, nothing wrong at all. I… heard tell of what Master Windu said, and he was wrong to- "

"He was absolutely right." Shaak cut her friend off with an uncharacteristic sharpness.

Luminara was taken aback, but held her tongue, knowing that Shaak needed to get her feelings off her chest. They kept a steady pace as they passed the Room of a Thousand Fountains, heading for the Temple hangar. "He was exactly correct. My ability as a teacher, as a Jedi, are lacking." The togruta Jedi's voice cracked uncharacteristically as she confided in Luminara. "Perhaps I was not ready for the rank of Master after all, let alone replacing Master Yaddle on the High Council."

They were almost at the hangar, navigating their way through the twisting corridors of the Temple while Unduli thought of a way to comfort her friend. She chose her words carefully. "Shaak, your skill and insight are unquestionable. The Force is strong with you, and few of us could have even survived against Grievous for very long, let alone do what you did. If you believe that traveling the galaxy to reconnect with the Force is what's necessary, then so be it. Just don't make it about them," she said, gesturing out a viewport towards the Coruscant city-scape, "This has to be for you and your benefit."

Shaak sighed, nodding as she quickly embraced her fellow Jedi. "Thank you for seeing me off, Luminara. You have been a good friend to me, even when I do not deserve it. You will be an excellent Council member."

Luminara offered a small smile, folding her hands in front of her. "I have large boots to fill, Shaak. Send me a message whenever you think of me in your travels, and may the Force be with you."

The shuttle that brought visitors to and from the Temple would be departing soon, as the flashing display of the docking bay reminded them. Shaak fiddled with her pack's strap once more, then pulled her hood above her head, allowing her montrals to fit through the twin holes in it. "And with you, my friend."

Boarding the transport with a few strides, she wondered if it wasn't the will of the Force that got her into this mess in the first place. Perhaps it would be better if the Force wasn't with her after all. Luminara watched as the shuttle took off, its repulsor jets burning blue-white in the blood orange of the planet's twilight. Shaak had a seat by the viewport, and the view of the Temple as they lifted off would have been majestic to behold. But she did not look back.


	2. Chapter 2: The Outer Rim Blues

_3 Years Later_

If someone were to sit down and map out the most important planets in the galaxy, some thought would have to be given to what each one brings to the table. Coruscant would be the most complex, a glittering gem among the stars. Perhaps Naboo or Alderaan would be the eyes of the galaxy's soul, sea green or deep blue and filled with life. But Telos IV? That would have to be the back that bore the scars of a thousand lashes. Kingdom after conqueror, war after rebellion had followed Telos' history, and like a master's favorite whipping boy, if conflict was brewing, then Telos was sure to get the worst of it. There had hardly been a period in the Outer Rim planet's history when it hadn't been involved in some point of galactic upheaval. From Sith lords to civil war, the fact that Telos hadn't come unhinged off its orbit and flown into the sun already was a testament to the indomitable spirit and relentless optimism of its populace. At least, that's what the Ministry of Tourism would have offworlders believe.

In the years preceding this modern era, Telos IV had been significant for several reasons. The planet covered up its scars well, with an arboreal beauty born of terraforming that testified to a beautiful marriage of nature and science. Politically, Telos had always been on the Hydian Way hyperlane, which made it a valuable piece of property for anyone who wanted to establish a foothold in the Outer Rim. The clever and well-connected had found a way (like they did on every planet) to get rich off the planet's newfound popularity, seeing the newly restored garden world become a hotbed of tourism and political intrigue over the past millennium. Telos had been experiencing a renaissance, and the galaxy was finally leaving them alone. Too good to last, they should have known.

Between their dearly departed (and deeply corrupt) former planetary Governor Crion and his spawn ruining their natural resources and sacred places, to the Offworld Mining Corporation getting rich off the toxification of their planet, Telos was being reduced to a shadow of its former glory. The scars were starting to show again, rising to the surface like angry red welts. Corporations and special interest groups now effectively ran the show on Telos, and the typical corruption that followed was exacerbated by the outbreak of the Clone Wars. Being firmly in Separatist territory, Telosians now enjoyed few freedoms that weren't exceptions to corporate rule, and few amenities that weren't bought at the proverbial company store. In other words, the current situation on Telos was _karked_. Not exactly somewhere that people were tripping over themselves to visit any more.

The apartment was small, even for the prefab housing that comprised the Labor District. Plasteel walls painted the same 0ff-white as a doctor's office were the first thing his eyes saw when he opened his eyes, and when he went to bed. Well, except for the small rotator fan on the ceiling that kept him from sweltering to death in the summer. Not so much help come winter, though. The dream was the same, a tune that faintly drifted to him on the breeze, like a song that was muted. It was a warm sound, weak but detectable, calling him closer to wherever it was going. Every time he thought he was getting closer, and tried to catch the song in his arms, it would vanish, and he'd open his eyes to see that stupid fan overhead, moving around hot air. His tired eyes, irises the color of storm clouds, blinked in the light of the artificial sun that was linked to his alarm. It mimicked a sunrise, giving the illusion of sunlight coming through the windows. He resisted the urge to smile mirthlessly at the thought, choosing instead to blink painedly as he sat upright with a soft "ugh." Implying his hovel had windows. Funny.

Popping the joints in his neck, Shard leaned forward, eyes closing again against the harsh light as his alarm clock kept beeping. The computer in the clock scolded him. "Employee Shard Avellar, ID# L03611779, your shift begins in 1 hour. Standard morning preparation time factored in requires you to begin hygiene and decorum process now if you are to begin your delivery route on time."

Eyes screwed shut still, Shard groaned. His medium length hair, dark gold and unkempt from the previous evening, sprawled on his pillow as he stretched out a hand. It looked like he was reaching for the clock, but he didn't go all the way. He strained, almost like he was trying to force his will on the alarm clock. "Come on, don't fail me now…"

Shard growled again as his efforts were rewarded with nothing but the continued blaring of his alarm. A rattle on his ceiling told him that the noise had woken his upstairs neighbor, and he quickly opened his eyes, stretching his arm further to just barely deactivate the alarm. "Sorry…" He said with a frown, rapping the sheet metal roof with his knuckles to communicate that the message had been received. "Thought I was gonna be somebody this morning. Guess not."

Standing to his feet and throwing aside the thin sheet that had covered him, Shard looked to the mirror in the corner that served as his hygiene prep area. Mirror, 'fresher, sink, threadbare curtain and toilet. Who needs extra rooms when you never have guests? A single, rough looking futon graced the middle of the room, in case some poor soul needed a place to rest and didn't mind the intimacy that accompanied poverty.

He wasn't a huge fan of what he saw in the mirror: Tallish but not bulky, he had a rough musculature that came from work instead of muscular sculpting. No gym had shaped him, only working the courier route and the factories. The foreman that he worked under always looked like a god, being able to afford an electro-stim toner, though he hadn't lifted a finger in manual labor in years.

He shook the mutinous thoughts from his mind as he absentmindedly scratched at his sunburned neck. Shard's skin was rough and occasionally cracked, having been a standard Human white before his long days on a speeder bike and in the fields that left him sun-bleached and scorched at times. A shadow of light stubble dusted his cheeks, and he scowled. Until he could grow a full beard, he refused to settle for a patchwork mess of hair. He'd tried before, and it just wasn't worth it.

At 17 standard years of age, he wasn't going to hit full maturity for a few years, so he wasn't concerned. Yet. He bared his teeth looking at them in the mirror. At least he had all of them still. Dropping his smallclothes and stepping into the refresher, he braced for the shock of cold that inevitably came before the warm water found its way into his pipes. He shivered in the morning light, letting the water cascade over him.

Shard spied his toothbrush on the counter, and frowned again. Same as with the clock, he stretched a hand out, as if he were trying to grasp the brush from afar. It felt to him like trying to catch the song from his dream; a small snippet, and then it was gone. The toothpaste beside the brush fell off the sink, as if pushed by a breeze. Shard rolled his eyes, sighing as he returned his attention to the shower. "That's what I get for thinking."

Choosing instead to close his eyes and wash himself, he started whistling, lathering his hair. He couldn't remember where the tune came from, so faint it was. Without thinking now, he stretched out a hand again, knowing what he needed. Though his eyes were closed, his fingers curled around a razor that had seemingly flocked to his hand, although a moment ago it had been on the sink with the toothbrush. He laughed, this time smirking with genuine humor, shaking his head and clearing his eyes of soap. "Sure, work when I least expect it. Thanks a lot."

He shaved as best as he could with no mirror in the shower. If his father had been around, he might have taught him how to shave like a man, but he got along okay. Whenever he had earned enough credits to get off this stupid rock and search the stars for him and mom… maybe he'd get around to teaching him someday.

As he started to get dressed, he began very, very slowly willing his clothes to come to his hand. The more he tried to bend them to his will, he had found over the years that objects simply didn't wanna follow. But, if he almost… _invited_ them to come to him? It was a little easier. His gray cargo trousers slowly floated across the room as if on a wire, and into his hands.

Shard wasn't an idiot, he had heard of the Force before. But nobody had ever swooped out of the sky to tell him that he was some kind of wizard, so he figured he was on his own as far as developing his talents went. Having some Force sensitivity didn't make life on Telos easy, just easier. Knowing when a bruiser was gonna throw a punch, or when his mate was cheating at Pazaak, these things made life better for him. Nobody would be any the wiser if he was subtle, and by stars he was. Luck, he'd called it, and from his point of view, he was lucky. Lucky that he could sense and change things that they couldn't. Still, that wouldn't make him any less late for work if he didn't hustle.

He grabbed the rest of his clothes by hand, no time for games any more. A simple white shirt and worn leather boots complemented his laborer's ensemble, and he grabbed his hooded long coat on his way out the door. The commlink on his glove winked on as he thumbed the switch, exiting the dwelling. The sun still hadn't risen, being so early in the Telosian morning. The long row of stacked and sorted prefab houses were still dark, most inhabitants still sleeping as he exited the complex. His speeder bike was parked down beside his building, security lock preventing any of the neighborhood's petty criminals from stealing his source of income. Kicking the ignition pedal, he felt it hum to life under him.

Shard's journey to the AllFy Courier Service building was uneventful as always, and he tuned his commlink's radio to the news channel. A droid's voice came through on the static, barely louder than the whirr of the bike's repulsors. "Today marks the third anniversary of the great victory, where CIS forces bravely stormed the seat of political corruption on the planet Coruscant. Chancellor Palpatine's demise was a great day for the Systems, and Count Dooku's increased political and military pressure has led us to greater and greater victories. Political analysts are predicting that Chancellor Amidala will be forced to surrender to our forces by the year's end."

Shard rolled his eyes as he steered around the dusty trail towards Thani, the capitol city and his destination. The broadcasters were always painting a very optimistic picture of the war, when the reality of places like Telos told a different story. "In similar news, valiant war hero and diplomat Count Dooku has released an exclusive interview concerning the opening of the Sith training centers across CIS territory."

The voice that then filtered across his commlink was refined and cultured, but made his skin crawl somehow. "The revival of Sith Temples across our allied territories are not only a cultural victory for a much-maligned religious sect, but a necessity to combat the tyranny of the Jedi Order, which has overstepped its authority and turned on the galactic citizens that they claim to protect." Shard frowned, gunning his bike as he entered the city limits. Jedi, Sith, all sounded pretty much the same to him. Not much difference between one goon with a laser sword and another when cities get destroyed in their wake… Telosians knew.

The sun was just beginning to color the sky a rosy pink, without making itself seen as he pulled up in front of the drab grey building, permacrete rising into the air like a monument to mediocrity. Shard sighed as he ambled onwards, ready to start another day in a dead-end job, in a dead-end city, on a dead-end planet, in a galaxy with very little meaning. The poor and homeless often curled up on heat vents throughout the city, and as he approached his building, he could see a few. Human, Twi'lek, even a Togrutan woman judging by the montrals poking through her hood, all huddled around the vent outside the building.

It was a shame what this planet did to people. His thoughts drifted as he neared the door, and he felt the creeping hand of despair approach his mind. "Nope, too much to live for, Avellar, can't give up and roll over now. Haven't found them yet. Can't give up, just keep moving."

He psyched himself up, confident that no one would overhear him, and if they did, then they wouldn't care. This was Telos, after all. No one looked out for each other here. Unbeknownst to him as he walked inside, someone did hear, and despite herself… cared.

 _Elsewhere..._

Darth Tyranus had a problem. He had been having a problem for the last 3 years, and had finally been able to take steps towards fixing this problem. For Count Dooku, the day that Chancellor Palpatine had been killed had officially been a day of great triumph, celebrated amongst the heads of the Separatist war effort with champagne and much debauchery. But for Darth Tyranus, Sith apprentice to Darth Sidious, the day had been one of… utter chaos.

The shroud of the dark side that had permeated the galaxy had begun to lift immediately, like a room filled with black smoke when a window was cracked. Still, the darkness clung to the galaxy through his own great willpower, but it was a candle to a flame; Sidious had mastered the dark side on a level that Dooku was just beginning to grasp, and unless he devoted increasingly more of his time to maintaining his own aging body, he would not be around forever to learn more.

As he fitted his cloak to his shoulders in the mirror of his richly furnished penthouse, he scowled at the thought of his time being wasted. 3 years of poring over and decoding various notes and journals that Sidious had left behind, all because the arrogant fool had absolutely no contingencies made for the event of his death!

For all his myriad schemes and deceptions, Sidious had a single, glaring flaw that Dooku was now very privy to: He had considered himself above such petty things as dying. He would have given his sword hand just to see the look on Palpatine's face the day he died, but any satisfaction in knowing that his former master had been careless was outweighed by the fact that all their plans had centered around him.

Without Sidious, Dooku had no idea what to do next. The eradication of the Jedi via the clones was out of the question, as Order 66 was only issuable by the Supreme Chancellor. The boy Skywalker, who was supposed to have been so easy to turn once Palpatine's machinations were set into motion, was now a stronger servant of the light than ever, now that his ghastly progeny had been born. The secret of the new Chancellor's husband's identity was a card that he would keep up his sleeve, but even an ace was useless unless played masterfully. The Rule of Two had been put in jeopardy, and it was up to Dooku to revive the Order of the Sith.

The first step, he reflected as he chose a pair of expensive looking cufflinks to attach to his sable tunic sleeves, had been to continue the war effort. Per Sidious' original plan, he was to have surrendered to Skywalker, which would have brought the conflict to an end, and the peace would leave a vacuum for Palpatine to seize ultimate authority. Now, that plan was dashed to ruin, so the war needed to end some other way. The only way that would ensure that Dooku, a well-known enemy combatant, could hold any position of legitimate power would be for the CIS to win the war. For good.

Levying his battle droid forces, he had used every bit of his knowledge of Republic intelligence to make an extremely strong push right after Sidious' death. His inroads into their systems were quickly discovered and fixed, with Palpatine being unavailable to cover for him, and given the lack of subtlety in his assaults. So now, the conflict was very much up in the air. Key planets were trading hands every week, but Dooku smiled thinly to himself as he called his lightsaber to his hand, the curved hilt appearing like a crescent of silver as he fastened it to his belt.

Clones and droids were a dime a dozen, and Dooku knew that he and Amidala could trade their expendable ground troops and pilots like pawns on a game board. What really mattered were the Force-users that each side possessed. Dooku sniffed at some elusive scent as he slipped into bantha skin boots, dyed black to match the color of his tunic, thinking about the nature of the dark side. There was no doubt that it made its adherents stronger, but they were also more likely to come into conflict. Ventress was missing, Oppress was dead, Mother Talzin was oddly quiet after the Chancellor's death, and all of his little turned Jedi like Billaba and Vos had been returned to the light. Their cowardice in the face of true power was simply revolting, he assured himself.

Dooku, now fully garbed, strode down his hallway on the way to his appointment. As he walked, he considered the realities facing Force-users in this conflict: The Jedi were far more numerous than he was, for he was one and they were many. But the many had been growing thinner and thinner, as the war claimed more Jedi as it raged on. Many had thought of the Knights as invincible, but he knew better, and so did they. The Jedi were running out of apprentices that they could hurry into knighthood, and they were dying faster than they could be replaced in some theatres of war. An amused chuckle almost escaped his plum lips at the thought of sending younglings to fight him. They might as well, at this rate.

But, Dooku was in a bind as well, since even though the Jedi were growing thinner in rank, they were still more numerous than he without the loss of his instruments, and his master. He could only be so many places at once, and kill so many Jedi before they wizened up and trapped him somewhere he couldn't escape from. He needed to level the playing field, and that's where Sidious' archive had come into play. There were old Sith temples everywhere in the galaxy, if one knew where to look. Korriban, the planet he was now on, had been colonized in recent memory by the Commerce Guild, a proud member of the Separatist movement. It had once been home to a mighty Sith temple, where the teachings of the dark lords were passed down to willing supplicants.

The Rule of Two had been suspended, at least for the moment. Dooku needed to fight fire with fire, and he was about to gather some kindling. Entering the viewing box above the arena's edge and looking down upon the first round of applicants who stood below, staring at him with trepidation, Dooku stretched out a hand to draw their attention. "You know why you're here, so there is no need for frivolous introductions. Most you do not have what it takes to become masters of the Force, but some of you indeed show promise. You will all be tested. Failure may very well result in your death," he added as the sentients below him shifted, visibly uncomfortable at the thought, "So by all means, do try to succeed at any cost. Now…"

He leaned forward, raising an eyebrow as he tried to gain their measure. It would be a hard road for them both, students and master. The dark side was not forgiving, so neither would he be. "Let us begin."


	3. Chapter 3: Trailing Behind

The office of AllFy Courier Service's Tellos branch was identical to any other office across any other world. People at desks in business attire, dully typing away at their data screens, logging the entries of shipping and receiving. Truth be told, it was only the secretive nature of wartime shipments that necessitated Shard's current job.

Sometimes, key CIS personnel needed items or messages delivered locally and didn't want to run the risk of Republic interception. Or, sensitive electronics used in droid manufacturing needed to be delivered to the various factories and shipyards across Telos, and somebody had to get the job done. This meant crossing a lot of dangerous territory out in the plains, where bandit clans lay in wait for travelers to cross by unsuspectingly. Even here in Thani, street gangs that had risen to power with the implicit approval of the Commerce Guild kept the local population in a state of caution.

Shard made his way to the delivery desk, hoping to avoid what came next, but he knew he didn't really have a choice. Picking up the packages for the day, he heard an oil-slick voice beside him. "Avellar, a minute please?"

Rolling his eyes while he still could, Shard turned to see his supervisor, Foreman Geroux. A Twi'lek male in a posh suit with a plastic grin plastered to his face and a fondness for overdoing it on scented lotions, he sidled up too close for comfort next to the courier. "Heeeey, noticed you were two minutes behind getting in the door today, Avellar. Not gonna look good on quarterlies."

Shard narrowed his gaze, but kept his tone civil. "Sorry. Traffic was bad."

Geroux diverted his attention for a moment to wink and shoot finger guns at a woman hurrying past them to her desk, then returned his gaze to the young man in front of him.

Shard looked visibly uncomfortable at the lack of personal space as the alien needled him. "Yeah, well you're gonna make it up in overtime this week with the shipyard deliveries amping up, so don't sweat it friendo. Tell ya what though, I have a special assignment for my fastest delivery man. Can you guess who that is?" He said, as if he were talking to a child or a small pet.

Shard's teeth ground together as he forced a grin. "Me?"

Geroux looked pleased that he was playing along. "You! Tomorrow, you'll be delivering some super sensitive pieces of tech, so make sure you have a smooth ride. 'Losing' your shipments won't be an excuse this time, bud."

Shard didn't bother correcting the man on the fact that having his shipment jacked by a gang of thugs who were in the pocket of the Commerce Guild wasn't exactly something he could predict. Instead, he went for over-the-top, fake optimism. "Well, I'll do my absolute best to not get robbed this time. Appreciate the concern, Geroux."

Geroux stopped, his smile cracking. "What was that, Avellar?" He needed his title used. It was a power thing.

Shard slapped his forehead like he'd forgotten. " _Foreman_ Geroux, sorry Geroux." He turned and grabbed his packages off the counter, making strides for the door.

"Oh, and Avellar, don't _kark_ this up, or you're done here, mmkay? You can do it pal!" Geroux said smarmily as Shard exited the building. He thought to himself that at least the worst part of his day was over, now that he was done dealing with that _sleemo_. He was wrong of course, but he wouldn't know how wrong until a half hour later, when he saw the swoop gang gaining on him.

 _On Korriban_ …

Dooku pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He'd had three recruits die just this week, and the majority were going to be nothing more than cannon fodder against trained Jedi, or at best, specialist assassins/troop leaders. He briefly considered using them for suicide attacks, but they were at least of moderate value to him alive, and a droid could be fitted with explosives, so it would be a waste of their… limited capacities.

Still, there were a rare few initiates who showed true potential, and Tyranus was taking his time in selecting who would be the best one to train as a true Sith. In the arena below, the initiates were sparring, as the Magnaguards he'd programmed for this purpose instructed them by making failure to adapt a painful experience. Those who could learn quickly would find their existence much less anguished than those of their slower compatriots.

One of the candidates that showed promise was Usin Okeer; a Kel Dor, her breathing mask and sub-human physiology was a weakness, but she showed extreme promise with her Force potential. Jokabin Sey Un was sparring next to her, a human whose strength and clear anger issues made blocking the Magnaguards' attacks with his training saber seem like child's play. But the one who stood out the most to Dooku was not to be seen. He blinked, looking at the end of the row to see if he'd just missed him.

Teselmar was a Cathar, a rare humanoid species that had feline traits, but had been enslaved for millennia and saw their numbers dwindle as a result. Young, but clever and vicious, Teselmar had apparently sought out Korriban to learn more about the Sith, and had found what he'd been looking for in the academy. But it didn't look like he was where he was supposed to be. Dooku descended, many eyes turning to him as he floated down off his observation deck, landing in the sand covered fighting pit as the Force swirled around him.

"As you were, initiates." He rumbled, and they turned their attention back to their robotic partners.

As a very talented and agile fighter, Teselmar had proved that he was currently a match for one Magnaguard's basic sequences, so Dooku had left him with two. But as he approached, he noted with some confusion that the two Magnaguards were fighting each other!

He fumed as he saw Teselmar near the wall of the arena, enveloped in shadow and taking a long draught of water from a canteen. His copper fur and stripe lines accentuated his exotic appearance, and many queens across many worlds would have loved to have him as a part of their entourage… or as a display piece. Teselmar saw Dooku coming, or perhaps sensed him, dropping into a kneeling position.

Dooku narrowed his gaze. "I notice that you are shirking your practice, initiate." It wasn't a question, but an accusation lowered at the Cathar, whose short mane he brushed away from his eyes when he straightened.

Sunset eyes met Dooku's, and his canines were prominent as he lilted in his accented Basic. "My master, I grew bored of playing with toys. Reprogramming them was a simple matter, so I thought I would demonstrate that I am ready to move beyond such simple opponents."

Dooku blinked, then sneered as he stepped closer to the slender acolyte. "When I issue instructions, young Teselmar, I expect them to be followed to the letter. Am I clear?" The threat was barely disguised as a question.

Teselmar lowered his gaze. "Yes, master." For all the Cathar's bravado and quipping, he was here to learn from Dooku and not get his head chopped off for disrespect. It had been a gamble designed to impress Dooku with the initiate's cleverness, but perhaps it had backfired.

Dooku thought for a moment, then raised his wrist mounted datapad, restoring control of his training droids. Typing a few keystrokes, the Magnaguards whirred in compliance, facing he and his disciple with their electro-staffs at the ready. Dooku opened his palm. "Your training saber, initiate."

Teselmar swallowed, not wanting to be dismissed so easily. "Master, let me-"

Dooku glared at him. "This instant, Teselmar."

The other initiates received more than a few painful stings from their training partners as they sought to catch a glimpse of the punishment that the cocksure trainee had brought upon himself. Teselmar handed over his training saber, and Dooku reached for his own on his belt.

Teselmar's instincts all told him to run, but he was shocked to see Dooku handing it to him hilt first. "Could you destroy one Magnaguard at its best combat setting?" Dooku asked casually.

Taking the hilt of the saber, Teselmar stared at its unique curved shape as he answered cautiously. "…Yes master."

Dooku stared him down. "How about two?" He maintained his innocent tone, as if asking a purely academic question.

Teselmar smiled nervously. "I'm not sure, master-"

Dooku snapped his long fingers, and the Magnaguards moved forward as if guarding him from a threat. "I'm afraid that you will have to find the answer quickly, my arrogant young friend."

Dooku fell back, as the guards moved forward, lunging their staffs at Teselmar. The Cathar ducked, then flipped backwards to avoid a second swipe. Dooku waved a hand, and the other guards stopped and moved back so that the students could give Teselmar room to maneuver. Finding the activation switch, Teselmar snapped Dooku's crimson blade to life, keeping his grip on it reversed.

Dooku watched with an analytical eye as the young cat darted and weaved, looking for an opportunity that the Magnaguards would not give; not on their actual combat setting. The disciple deflected a swipe, then cartwheeled away from the other. Dooku could see that the few weeks of formal training had not been enough to let the boy come this far… he must have had previous training.

The reverse grip told Dooku that Teselmar had studied the fundamentals of the Shien style, which was adept at blast deflection or fighting multiple opponents. Hardly suitable against a well-trained duelist, but good enough to keep the two droids from singing his fur.

The Cathar was fighting valiantly, but would be unable to clinch victory head-on by simply ducking and weaving. Dooku could see this, and he could see that Teselmar could see it as well, as the guards backed him up against a wall. Before he could question how the acolyte would adapt, Teselmar flipped backwards, surging with the Force to help him leap high, then bounce off the wall to get distance as he flew over their heads.

The jump was 15 meters at least, and Dooku hadn't taught his acolytes how to use Force-assisted acrobatics yet. This confirmed it, the boy must have been an ex-Jedi. His curiosity piqued, he watched languidly as Teselmar landed, throwing the lightsaber behind him without looking, trusting in his command of the Force.

The maneuver flowed so well that the Magnaguards had just barely turned around to follow him by the time the saber left his hand. There was no time for their mechanical limbs to bring their staffs up, and their metal torsos sparked and melted as the blade flew through them, bisecting one and gouging the other's central processor. They fell as Teselmar panted, feeling the fatigue that the bout had brought on. Fighting was hard work, especially when he was forced to start trying.

Before anyone could say anything, the lightsaber deactivated from where it had burned into the ancient stone wall, and flew to its master. Lifting his left hand, a pair of simple battle droids attended Dooku. "Clean up the mess… and the rest of you," He said to the crowd of acolytes who'd been watching, "Return to your practice." They did so reluctantly, displeased that their peer had succeeded. The air of envy and malice was palpable.

The dark side was churning in the room as Dooku turned, motioning for Teselmar to follow him as they left the arena. Teselmar grinned widely, using the Force to grab his canteen from the corner as he leapt to catch up. Maybe he'd impressed Dooku after all.

Dooku, for his part, was still debating on severing one of the Cathar's ears as punishment for his petulance, but ultimately decided against it. They had work to do on Telos, he thought as he made his way to his office, and it would be an excellent test run for an eager apprentice.

 _On Telos…_

Shard was sure that he'd been in worse situations, but he couldn't think of any right now. He'd ducked and bobbed, trying to push his speeder bike's throttle to the limit and not crash into any buildings at the same time. If memory served him, he could cut through the alley on the next right turn, and come out the other side...

Memory had not served him. It was a dead end, and nothing but broken bottles and a quickly blocked off exit kept him company as the swoops pulled up behind him.

Shard recognized the logo sprayed onto the front of the leader's bike as that of the Thani Krayts. He sighed, knowing that he'd have to give up his packages. Maybe this time they'd leave him without a beating. He almost smiled ruefully. A guy could dream.

Their leader got off his swoop, pulling a blaster from a holster by his hip as he flipped his long purple cloak back. The Krayts sure did love their barbaric finery. "Alright delivery boy, hands up and off the goods." The biker snarled at him, using the tone that typically got him whatever he wanted.

Shard tended to get chatty as he got more nervous, and that illegally modified hand blaster was making him fairly nervous. "Okay big guy, you're the boss."

Unfortunately, Shard had no way of knowing that this particular thug was a wee bit sensitive about his weight. He turned purple with rage as he dismounted incredulously. "Big guy? You calling me fat? Is that what you just did?"

Shard saw his error, along with his life flashing before his eyes. He reached out for the power, the song that was stuck in the back of his head, but the fear seemed to push it just out of reach. Shard stammered, "Hey now, we're all cool here, never said anything like that."

The rest of the gang, four heavy-hitters on crotch-rockets, practically giggled as their leader made strides towards Shard's speeder bike. They knew what was coming next.

But what came next was completely unexpected for all, even Shard. A female voice, blurry with drink, accosted them. "Hey boys!"

As they all turned their attention, a woman had stumbled into the alleyway behind them all. A Togrutan with deep red skin and white eye patterns, she looked like a wreck. She swayed a tad, as she wiped her mouth with a tunic sleeve, then called out again. "Having a party?" The bikers turned, grinning at the easy prey.

Shard's heart fell; on the one hand, it would take them longer to get around to him and maybe he could escape if they turned their attention to the Togrutan, but on the other, what kind of guy would he be if he didn't say something?

He got off his bike quickly, holding up a hand. "Hey lady, no party here. Keep walking, okay? Just get going."

The biker leader leveled his blaster at Shard's head, shutting him up. "Yeah, there's a party, you wanna party with us lady?"

Shard stopped in his tracks, the blaster still pointed at him as the fear rose again. The woman grasped a flask loosely, taking a step forward. "You seem like you're all having a good time! Am I right?"

When all eyes were on her, Shard took a step to the side, and the blaster didn't track him. The prospect of what they could do to the inebriated alien had them fixated. That's why Shard was the only one to notice what was going on behind them.

The song, that elusive song, he could feel it like usual, but this time it wasn't coming from within. It was coming from _her_ , the melody creeping out like a whisper as she smiled coyly, drawing their attention further. Shard's jaw dropped as he noticed what was happening: The Krayts' famous purple cloaks were moving, like they would in a gentle breeze, but there was no wind in the alley. Instead, they started tying themselves into knots, lashing the unsuspecting gang members to their rides' stabilizers.

Even the leader, who was now on foot, had his lashed to the undercarriage of his closest companion's swoop. He catcalled her again, leering at her and puffing his chest. "Come over here and party with us, baby."

She smiled again, but this time her vision seemed clearer, and her grin more feral. "But how are we going to party if you're _leaving so soon_?"

Before they could grasp her meaning, the throttles on all five bikes were thrown into reverse, as Shard felt the power curl outwards from the Togrutan again. She stepped backwards quickly, pressing her back to the alley wall as the swoops hurled their passengers backwards at extreme speeds.

Shard had time to savor the look of surprise on the leader's face as he and his friend were hurtled into the street, bouncing off the pavement. They'd be out for a good while, as they flew down the boulevard.

He sighed in relief, then straightened to thank the woman. He had to know how she'd done that. "Hey, I appreciate-" but she had already turned and was walking away. "Hey wait!"

Shard bolted forward, reaching out with the power, grasping it as he tried to stop her out of instinct. She turned and stretched out a hand, and like a breeze giving way to a hurricane, his influence was batted aside, and an oppressive force grasped him.

Shard struggled, but her song was overpowering his… or at least that's what it felt like. She stared at him with an intellectual curiosity, studying him for a moment, then released him. He panted, making sure his limbs worked as she cocked an eyebrow at him. Gone was the shambling lush who'd stumbled into an alley. This was a warrior, strength and discipline palpable in the atmosphere around her.

Shard found his voice as he held up his hands, the universal symbol of non-aggression. "Look, I just wanna thank you. I was trying to handle it but… well, yeah." His words trailed off him as she continued to size him up, as if he were prey she was stalking.

She spoke softly, but with authority in every syllable. "You can touch the Force, can you not?" At his momentary hesitation, she rolled her eyes at him. "That's what your clumsy attempt to stop me a moment ago was, correct?"

Shard frowned at her dismissiveness. "If that's what you call it, then yeah. I can usually move stuff with my mind, see things before they happen." She looked at him with what was almost boredom, and it made him upset.

"Hey," he said again, "Nobody taught me anything or showed me how to do this Force thing, I've had to make this up as I go along. But you," he pointed at her with a gloved hand, "You're a Jedi, right? All the way out here?"

The Togrutan looked at him severely, and he cut her off. "It's okay, I'm not gonna say anything to anybody, I swear. I could care less about who wins the war, seriously."

She seemed to relax at that, and as she straightened her wrinkled tunic with a hand, Shard noticed the metallic glint of a cylindrical object on her belt. He gulped, knowing that he was dealing with someone who could end him with a thought if she wanted to.

Jedi were dangerous, as dangerous as Sith if the history books were to believe, but seeing this raw intensity up close was incredible, the closest Shard had ever felt to… destiny. If he let the moment pass without acting, he'd never forgive himself.

"Look, I've never met a Jedi before, so… can we talk?" He said clumsily, cringing at his own awkwardness.

She raised her brow again in mild suspicion. "What about?"

Shard cautiously reached out, inviting the power to surround him, drawing it to himself like a cloak. He knew she could feel it too, her song overlapping his as the Force stirred between them. "This. I want to talk about this. You know… the Force."

He didn't have better words than that. The Togrutan pondered a long moment… then checked the chronometer on her belt.

She sighed, gesturing for him to follow. "For a moment." She made her way out of the alley as Shard followed her, bike and packages forgotten.

The galaxy kept spinning as paths that would have never otherwise intersected, crossed and merged.


	4. Chapter 4: We All Have Our Reasons

The corridors of the ancient Sith temple had been hewed from the massive slabs of sandstone that had littered the planet for eons. This particular temple had once been the largest training facility for potential Sith during the age of Darths Malek and Revan. The structure had no use for nuance, but Dooku appreciated the pragmatic sensibilities of its sheer corners and jagged construction. Invaders would find a maze awaiting them inside, and besiegers would have issues breaking through the temple's exterior with the stone blocks' smooth surfaces dissipating a majority of energy-based projectile weapons.

He had memorized the temple's layout from a blueprint in one of Sidious' myriad documents, archived in a way that seemed to only make sense to the deceased Sith schemer. It had been a chore to assume the mantle of Lord of the Sith, as Dooku had assumed he'd have more time before inevitably turning on his master. It seemed that time and tide waited for no man, not even a master of the dark side.

Through those unforgiving stone walls he strode, the ever-confident Teselmar trailing two tail-lengths behind him. His time on Korriban had been relatively short, and he was still growing acquainted with its twists and turns, but he recognized where Dooku was taking him. This area was normally off-limits to students, being restricted only to Dooku and the various war generals, strategists and droids that often accompanied him. One plucky initiate had thought that "off-limits" was some kind of cute challenge, begging for them to prove their worth by invading it and proving their willingness to break the rules.

Upon catching the initiate, Dooku praised his bravery, but chided him for his foolishness at getting caught. This scolding was accompanied by the Sith making an example of the luckless acolyte, severing his head from his shoulders with a careless flick of his sword. There had been no further invasion of Dooku's privacy after that.

Teselmar recognized that he was being allowed a peek into something that the others would not have the opportunity to see. Dooku waved the battle droids away as they entered his private chambers. They were austere but elegant, an office complete with desk and data station as one walked inside, and tucked around the corner were sleeping and refreshing areas. Teselmar's ears pressed back against his skull out of nervous reflex, even as he kept a pleasant smile on his face, accepting the seat across from Dooku as the Sith lord rounded his desk.

Dooku steepled his fingers, taking a moment to study Teselmar's face. The Cathar was clearly an ex-Jedi, that he had gathered as much from the way he'd handled the Magnaguards. His motivations for receiving Sith training were muddier, and still not saying a word, Dooku opened his personnel files on the young man. Teselmar, for his part, sat in silence, knowing that Dooku would address him when he felt like it.

After a moment of scanning the document in front of him, Dooku spoke without taking his eyes off the screen. "Your skill at arms nearly matches your presumptuousness, my student. Tell me plainly, are you a spy, sent from the Jedi to infiltrate my new Sith order, or are you a genuine defector from their Order?"

His tone was conversational, but when he lifted his eyes to meet Teselmar's, the Cathar had no doubts that if he lied, the Count would know immediately. Teselmar's smile wavered, his visage becoming more serious. "…I was never a Jedi in full, my lord. My father was once a Corellian Jedi, and taught me what he knew before his untimely passing."

Dooku sensed the truth in his words. Corellian Jedi, or Green Jedi as they were sometimes known, were a branch of the Order that operated solely for Corellia and its interests, almost heretical in their lax adherence to Jedi discipline but not enough to cause a schism. Dooku had known several in his time as a Jedi, which now to him seemed like it had happened in a separate lifetime, and they were permitted to marry, have children, and raise entire bloodlines of Force users. He considered the humanoid before him. "So, your father gave you basic Jedi training, but you did not enter the Order as a Jedi Knight. Your file," He said gesturing to the screen in front of him, "mentions that you have no immediate family."

The question was implied, and Teselmar cleared his throat, leaning forward. "I am 19 standard years of age. I left my family at the age of 15 over a… difference in ideology, among other issues. I have been independent all of my adult life, and I have my reasons for not completing my apprenticeship."

At Dooku's expectant gaze, Teselmar elaborated, "I don't believe in the Jedi's view of the Force… that we shouldn't attempt to become as strong as possible, or that power is somehow evil. I believe it would be a waste of my abilities to restrain my emotions, pretending that my power is not greater when I'm tapping into them."

His practiced manner suggested that this was a topic he'd given much thought to, and Dooku considered his words. "It's true, you didn't have to become a Jedi. But you could have become a bounty hunter, a mercenary, or any other trade where you are unbound to an ideology. To be a Sith," he intoned, "is to accept the reality that the universe is not fair or balanced in its nature, and that the greatest good is for the powerful to rule and discipline the weak. The dark side requires a great deal of passion and willpower to use, and if used half-heartedly, will only weaken and atrophy its wielder."

Teselmar nodded, grinning with his fangs bared. "I have embraced the darkness in myself. I enjoy using the dark side of the Force, so why should I stop?"

Dooku permitted himself a small smile. "Why indeed. But my question is this: Do you know what you are asking for? To be trained as a Sith is not merely to utilize the dark side of the Force, it is to commit to a truth that many would find… distasteful."

The Cathar inhaled, the dark side rippling through the room like a closed circuit. "I want to see how powerful I can become. The Sith don't fear power, they embrace it. That's who I want to be, someone who can reach their full potential with no limits."

Teselmar's copper mane moved gently under the air current that gently whirred from ventilators above them. Dooku went silent a moment further, reflecting on just why he was grilling the acolyte so. Perhaps he saw something of himself in the Cathar's ambition, or something familiar in his mannerisms. For as vicious and ruthless as Teselmar could be in combat, his demeanor lacked the malice that accompanied most dark side users. He almost reminded him of- Dooku didn't usually allow himself to think of Qui-Gon. That was a different life, long ago. But the initiate had the same zest for life, the same easy connection to the Force that his former apprentice had possessed.

Perhaps it was sentiment clouding his judgment, but Dooku rationalized that Teselmar was, in fact, the most promising of his students so far, and the most worthy of becoming his first choice for a true successor. The Rule of Two had been put on hold temporarily, but someday the war would end, and the dark side would once again reside in 2 vessels alone. Perhaps this Cathar would prove worthy. If not, he would be discarded like all other tools of the Sith.

Dooku considered Teselmar for a beat further, then spoke. "Tell me, did you ever construct your own lightsaber while under your father's tutelage?"

Teselmar grinned ruefully as he answered. "Unfortunately not, my lord. I have had some practice with a training saber, mostly Form I and Form V, as he practiced those."

Count Dooku sniffed disdainfully. Form I was a tutorial style, designed to instill the basics of lightsaber combat into younglings. It was hardly meant to be a combat-ready style in the modern era, although some foolhardy spirits like Jedi Master Kit Fisto were able to produce results against groups of enemies, playing to the style's preference for wide, sweeping blows. Form V's Shien variant was similar, but focused more on blast deflection and the application of the reverse grip to confound groups of assailants. "Your education in swordsmanship is far from complete, acolyte. As we continue your tutelage, I will focus on taking advantage of your great agility and command of the Force in order to produce the best results. Have you studied Ataru or Makashi in the past?"

Teselmar shook his head. Dooku rose, straightening his cloak. "That is where we will begin. But first, you will need to construct your lightsaber."

The Cathar grinned brightly with excitement, unable to hide his anticipation. "Does this mean-"

Dooku held up a hand, cutting him off. "As a student of this Sith academy, you have shown the most promise, and therefore I am giving you the most opportunity. If you are able to serve me and learn well, only then will I consider you as my true apprentice. Your reckless enthusiasm must be tempered by obedience and commitment."

He stared down the bridge of his nose, no remorse in his voice. "Teselmar, you have gifts, make no mistake. But if you are unable to adapt to the training that I will put you through, or if you are unable to fulfill my commands, then you will cease to serve your purpose. Are we clear?"

The Cathar knew the risk of following the dark path before him, but he had counted the cost years ago. The power to protect his loved ones forever would soon be his, and nothing in this universe would stop his ambitions. "I'm ready to serve, _my master._ "

Dooku nodded, sensing his resolve. "Good. Then follow me, I have something to show you before we begin."

They made their way towards what Teselmar recognized as the medical wing of the temple. While it didn't match what he'd heard about the Jedi's vaunted Halls of Healing, it was a modern facility set into the austere stone. Students were injured often, as was to be expected under Sith training, and Dooku had diverted enough funding to make sure that they were patched up... adequately.

Making their way past the sick beds, Teselmar got several dirty looks from acolytes who were recuperating there, medical droids attending to broken bones and torn muscles with no bedside manner to speak of. Dooku felt their eyes on them, and as they passed down a side corridor, he commented to Teselmar, "The other students will be envious of the attention that I am showing you. You must prepare for some of the more ambitious ones to try and usurp you."

Teselmar's ear flicked, as if shooing a fly away. "If they're able to kill me, they deserve to take my place. Not that I'm gonna let that happen, but I know the score, my lord."

Dooku allowed himself another small smile that Teselmar wouldn't see. The boy certainly understood what was expected of him; if he could live up to those expectations was another issue entirely. "Good. What I am about to show you is classified, and should serve you as an example of the cost of failure."

As he spoke, they entered a guarded chamber near the back of the facility, droids saluting their master as the durasteel doors -wooshed- open. Teselmar was not an easy person to shock, but even his breath caught and his heart skipped a beat at what he beheld. Suspended in a tank of what he could only assume was bacta, hanging listlessly and looking like an experiment gone wrong was the mangled form of the former General of the CIS, Grievous. Two of his arms appeared severed, the metal having been sheared through by what must have been a lightsaber. The rest of him was a mess of internal organs being maintained by a series of pumps and tubes, his skeletal mask's eye holes blank as they stared off into space.

Dooku explained as Teselmar circled the tube in gruesome fascination. "No doubt you're familiar with General Grievous, noted Jedi hunter and assassin of the late Chancellor Palpatine. He sustained major injuries engaging the Chancellor's Jedi bodyguards, and was forced to flee afterwards. His wounds are severe enough that he fell into a state of unconsciousness, and has not awoken since that day 3 years ago."

What Teselmar didn't know, and what Dooku would probably never tell him, was that the General had been in even worse shape when they'd found him. Numerous lightsaber wounds, as well as having sustained electrical damage to his systems that Dooku suspected came from Sidious' Force lightning. To the best of Dooku's knowledge, even though he'd been strictly ordered not to harm the Chancellor, Grievous had attempted to assassinate the Chancellor after dispatching his Jedi guards. Sidious must have pulled his lightsaber and blasted Grievous with lightning, but somehow, against all odds, one of Grievous' four blades pierced the dark lord's defenses.

There were still some unanswered questions with the story, as unfortunately Grievous was not conscious to answer them. The Jedi who were accompanying Palpatine were either killed or knocked unconscious during their engagement, and provided no details that he had gleaned from intercepting Jedi communication. They didn't suspect that Palpatine had been a Sith lord, which made Dooku wonder where Sidious' lightsaber had gone to if he'd severed Grievous' arms with it. It hadn't been on the General when they'd found him, so he didn't take it as a trophy. Such loose ends plagued him, but he had more pressing issues to attend to than minor discrepancies.

Dooku spoke to Teselmar. "Grievous was never supposed to kill the Chancellor, merely capture him to use as leverage, ending the war before hostilities moved further. His ambition outstripped his ability, and though he achieved his own goal, he sabotaged the Separatist agenda with his blind stupidity. Heed him as a warning, my young student. This is where the path of recklessness leads."

Teselmar nodded soberly, absorbing the lesson. Dooku turned to him, giving him his instructions. "If you're ready to serve, then listen well: A shipment of lightsaber parts and crystals will be arriving on Telos in 1 standard day. You are to receive the package and return it to me. Then, we may begin constructing your lightsaber."

Before Teselmar could say anything, he continued, "This may not be a simple task, for it is likely that the Jedi already have agents tracking the shipment, ready to waylay it. Under no circumstances should they be allowed to take those resources, do you understand?"

Teselmar bowed his head as he spoke. "Loud and clear, my master. I'll leave immediately."

Dooku nodded his approval, then wordlessly turned and lead him out. As both left the room, Grievous stayed where he had been for the last 3 years, neither dead nor alive, dreaming of secrets that the galaxy simply wasn't ready to hear.

 _On Telos..._

The cantina they'd ducked into was a local spot, not far from where he'd left his speeder bike. It was somewhere he'd occasionally spent time in, as the legal drinking limit on Telos was whenever you could lift a full bottle to your lips. Lounge music piped in over crackling speakers covered the patrons' conversations, but weren't so loud as to prevent an enterprising eavesdropper if they wanted to overhear. Humans made up most the dive's clientele, with the occasional humanoid minority sprinkled in without discrimination. Speciesism was pointless when you were all equally broke.

The Togruta had resumed her tipsy act when they'd entered, running a finger over the barkeep's hand and suggesting he give them a private booth near the rear of the restaurant. When he'd resisted, Shard could feel the power curl from her honeyed lips around his mind like a coil, suggesting again that he _really wanted to give them the booth_. He was surprised to see that this time the man agreed, parroting her, and showing them to the back. They didn't receive more than a few passing glances as they retreated towards the rear, the corner booth having high walls to keep prying eyes and ears away.

As the barkeep tottered back to his counter, the flirty smile on the Togruta's face vanished as she looked Shard over. He felt like a farm animal, being evaluated to see if it would take best in show at the fair. Or perhaps, if he was ready for the slaughter.

She stayed silent, waiting for him to speak. He realized awkwardly that he'd been the one to ask for her time, so he pressed ahead as best as he could. "Thanks for what you did. With the Krayts, I mean."

He half expected her to stoically remain silent, but she surprised him. "It is a Jedi's duty to help where they can. I knew that they had been following you, and I decided to intervene."

Shard looked puzzled. That implied she had been watching him. "How'd you know they were following me? How'd you know I was gonna be in trouble?"

The Togrutan woman leaned back slightly in her chair, then reached into her robe, drawing out a flask. "Just tea." She said with what almost looked like a ghost of a smile, but he could have been imagining it. She continued after taking a sip. "I felt your presence strongly in the Force very recently, and since my business here on Telos has not concluded yet, I decided to see who was causing the disturbance."

This was a bit over Shard's head, as he had no idea of the myriad ways that the Force could be felt and influenced. "Hold up," he said with a hand outstretched, "You… you could feel my presence? Like, my mind was broadcasting a comm signal?"

She raised a single pale brow. "That's certainly one way of describing it. You've never had anyone explain what the Force is, have you?" As he shook his head, she remembered what had been told to her as a youngling in the Temple. "The Force is like a still pond, a body of water that we all are swimming in. Most beings don't make ripples large enough to be felt. But others don't just make ripples, they can make waves, influencing tides and pushing the water where it wants to go. Does that make sense?"

Shard knew intellectually what she was saying, but a different metaphor came easier to his mind. "I think I get it… Sometimes, it feels like there's music, in the world around me. Everybody's got a little tune going on in the back of their heads, but it's usually quiet, muted. If I focus really hard, I can get a feel for what their song is, what they're feeling. Or, I can reach out and grab things that are on the same…" He struggled for a good analogy. "Frequency."

The Togrutan Jedi nodded. "Just so. Many beings who can touch the Force perceive it in different ways. It is like blind men, grasping at a speeder. One feels the exhaust pipe, and says that speeders are cylindrical and hot to the touch. Another grasps the steering wheel, saying that speeders are narrow, round, and have a horn to push at the center. Still another feels the windshield, and says that the speeder is smooth and flat, wide and angular. All three are correct, but only have a piece of the puzzle. Jedi spend their whole lives trying to see the whole speeder."

It was a profound statement. If anyone on Telos had said something like that to him, Shard would have thought they were trying to sell him something, or else were trying to sound important. But this Jedi, she really believed in it all, didn't she? The proof was probably still bouncing along the street, tied to a speeder bike, so who was he to argue?

He nodded, thinking about the concept. "So, if the Force is like… water, then you felt the ripples that I make, just by thinking? Can you feel everyone's emotions?"

She shook her head. "As I said, some make more waves than others. You said that you sometimes get impressions, visions of what others are feeling by attuning yourself to them; that is the Force, connecting you to them. With training, a Jedi may even learn to read the thoughts of others, though it is much easier to influence the simple-minded than to know their thoughts."

Shard realized what she was driving at. "That's what you did a minute ago, isn't it? With the barman, I felt you touch his mind."

The Jedi shrugged innocently, keeping her expression neutral. "Perhaps. Or perhaps he was simply feeling more gracious than usual."

He grinned, knowing that she was humoring him. "Right, gotcha. By the stars, I've got so many questions, this is incredible."

She checked her chronometer, then returned it to her belt. "I am needed elsewhere within the hour, so I am afraid that I don't have time to answer questions infinitely. I suggest you consider what your most pressing ones are, and ask those."

Shard knew that this was a once in a lifetime opportunity to ask about his abilities and find out more about the universe than he had ever had in the past. He wasn't about to let the opportunity pass him by.

"Where to start?" He asked, fidgeting with nervous energy. "Okay, first thing's first, I have to know, what is a Jedi doing on Telos? I thought you'd be off leading a clone army to take over some backwater world out on the other side of the Rim."

She frowned, and he held his hands up. "I didn't mean that as an insult."

Shrugging, the Jedi answered him. "I don't command any armies, or lead any attacks. Not any longer. My mission to this world is one of secrecy, and requires me to maintain a low profile."

Shard leaned forward. "What's the big mission?" At her look of incredulity, he rolled his eyes. "Look, I'm not gonna tell anybody, all right? Here on Telos, we don't particularly like the Separatists. Hell, we don't even like the Republic, but I wouldn't sabotage your secret mission."

The Togrutan female almost laughed at his fervor. "If you must know, I'm here to make sure that a certain package does not arrive at its destination. That is all I can reveal to you, though I must say you have a curious priority for your line of questions."

She sipped at her tea as Shard shrugged. "What can I say? Curiosity's always gotten me into trouble, but I have to know everything. This may be my only chance to ask you questions."

The Jedi pondered, gesturing towards the ceiling. "Other Jedi exist, and I'm sure that if you were meant to meet them, the Force would make your paths meet." She said so dryly, almost as if she took the statement for granted, or didn't really believe it. "The Force works in mysterious ways."

"Yeah, well, you're the only Jedi I've got right now, so I'll have to make do." Shard said, a note of frustration creeping into his voice.

The woman interrupted him with a question of her own. "I hate to keep you from your questions, but I am curious myself: Why is it so important that you ask a Jedi questions?"

Shard grappled with the answer for a moment before speaking. "I've been on Telos my whole life, never known anything else. Got no parents since I was young, they went off to the Core worlds and haven't come back. I've had these powers, these abilities since I was young, and I've never had anybody to teach me anything. Now finally, somebody who's like me, but 10 times stronger-"

"-A gross underestimation." She said under her breath as he didn't miss a beat.

"And able to do crazy stuff like trick people's minds or send their bikes flying like that. I'd heard stories about the Jedi, and I didn't believe them. Too fantastical, I thought. But you're real, and now I don't know what's possible and what's not. Which brings me to my second question," He said, barely pausing for breath, "What can you do? How strong are you, umm, in the Force? Can you fly, or deflect blaster bolts with your lightsaber?"

She was amused at that last one, a small smile finally making itself known as she responded. "Fly? No. Though some Jedi are able to levitate, this would require a great deal of concentration. We can deflect blaster fire quite simply, however. We can run incredibly fast, jump five stories in a single leap, move the world around us with our minds, and hold our breath for hours without dying."

Shard hung on her every word. "Okay, wow, didn't expect that. Umm, okay, deeper question, why are you a Jedi?" To her puzzled look he added, "Like, why serve the Republic? Why do you believe what you believe? For the powers?"

She paused long at this, staring at her flash of tea reflectively. She was silent for so many heartbeats that Shard almost felt like reaching across the table and shaking her when she answered. "I used to know a better answer to that question. Right now, I serve the Republic and the galaxy as a whole out of a sense of duty. I have a job to do, and I owe it to everyone who depends on the Jedi in order to serve them, and prevent people like Count Dooku from making the galaxy a darker place."

It sounded like an answer from a pamphlet, and the connection in the Force that sparked between them made her statement ring hollow. She sighed, shaking her head. "If we had more time, I'd say to ask me again another day, as I am still trying to find the answer that I should give, the right answer."

Shard grinned wryly, amused at having stumped the Jedi. "Sometimes there are no right answers."

She looked back at him with a sad smile on her face. "Unfortunately, sometimes there are."

The topic was now closed for debate, this they both felt. Shard knew that he had to ask now, or else he'd never have the chance again. "What you know, the abilities you have… I want you to teach me."

The Togrutan leaned back in her seat again, putting another inch of distance between them. "I had a feeling that you'd ask that. The answer is no, but I'm curious as to your motivations. Why would you want me to teach you how to use your abilities?"

Shard felt like there was a hole in his stomach. She hadn't even heard him out! "What do you mean, 'why'? Isn't it obvious? I want to see what I can be, what kind of man I can make of myself. I have no idea what my limits are, and my life here on Telos is a dead end. If I have to live another day on this world, knowing that I could be out in the galaxy, looking for my parents, with the powers of a Jedi at my hands, I'd drive myself crazy. Wouldn't you feel the same?"

She didn't seem flustered by his bewildered outburst. "I never knew my parents; as an infant, the Order became my family. But I sympathize with you. Many will only know a simple life on their own world, being born and dying under the same stars. Is this such a terrible destiny?"

Shard coolly looked her in the eye. "Would you be content with that kind of life? If you had tasted what the galaxy had to offer, came a hair's width from knowing a truth that you were never even aware existed, and then were consigned to never look for that truth again?"

He gestured with his hands like a blind man gripping a steering wheel. "I'm looking for the whole speeder, and I don't even have a handle on a single part yet. You're the best bet I have of making it off this world, and leaving this life behind. Please… Help me."

The young man spoke without stuttering, without the halting, nervous tone that had plagued him previously. She stared at him right back, meeting his eyes, then averted her gaze. "It's not up to me. Only the Jedi Council approves initiates for training."

Shard felt like a drowning man whose fingers had just brushed up against a life raft. "Look, I… I get it, if you don't personally want to teach me anything. But when you leave this planet and go back to the Core worlds, just… please, will you take me with you? Drop me somewhere and let me find somebody else who can teach me?"

The woman looked at him questioningly. "Why haven't you left this world already if you're so disillusioned with it?"

Shard grimaced, then looked around out of instinct to make sure that no one was eavesdropping. "They keep us basically as debt slaves here, where we can't afford anything other than the bare essentials. Everything else, some company owns and will keep you on the hook for. My wages go straight to my prefab, and my food and clothes are even bought from the company store.

"I'd never be able to save enough for passage on any merchant vessel, and nobody on Telos lets anybody ride for free. Docking fees are insane too. You're my only hope for getting off this world. Please don't let me spend my life on this rock, I don't want to spend another day here let alone years."

The Togrutan was still, contemplating his statement as she had done with his previous plea. She looked like she was about to say no again when Shard had a thought. He interjected, "Look, you're here undercover, right? Trying to blend in? Where do you sleep at night?"

This caught her off guard. "I… usually make camp in an alley, or under a bridge. The Force would warn me if I were in any danger."

Shard shook his head incredulously. "That's gotta be awful with how cold it gets at night here. I want to trade with you: You give me a day's worth of passage on your ship, and you can spend the night indoors at my place."

She frowned, and Shard cut her off again before she could decline. "No rodents sneaking up on you, no cold air, hot food, hot shower, and guaranteed rest. You can take the bed, I've got a couch. No funny business, you just rest. Hell, I'll even sleep outside if it makes you feel better."

The Togrutan Jedi let another small smile cross her features. Where was her self-control today? She sighed, straightening an imaginary wrinkle on her robe as she spoke. "You've pleaded your case well enough. Very well then, we have an arrangement. I'll allow you to leave the planet with me, and drop you at a planet of your choosing if it's on the way to Coruscant. In return, I will lodge at your dwelling place tonight. No need to sleep outside, I'm sure the couch will be just fine."

Shard's smile could have brightened a black hole. He stuck out a hand, and after a moment of confusion, the Togrutan woman remembered the human custom, and shook it. "Deal."

As he said this, he could hear some angry chatter from the front of the restaurant. Peeking around the corner of the booth, Shard could see a pair of very battered thugs, their cloaks ripped from their shoulders in tatters as they talked to the bartender. "Aaaaand that's our cue to leave."

They stood, quietly making their way out the back door before they could be spotted by the Togrutan's victims. Jogging back over to where his speeder bike idled, Shard aske, "Do you have a locator?"

She nodded, handing the universal positioning device to him. Keying in his coordinates, he handed it back. "I'm sure you have your thing to get to, and I'm reeeally late on my deliveries now, but I want to thank you again."

The woman nodded, pocketing the locator. "No trouble."

As she turned to leave, the obvious question struck Shard and he called out to her. "Hey wait, I didn't catch your name!"

She didn't slow down, but turned so she was walking backwards for a moment to address him. "You may call me Shaak Ti."

He called back, "Thank you Shaak Ti. I'm Shard! Shard Avellar!"

She didn't turn back this time as she shouted over her shoulder, "I know." Then she rounded the corner, and was gone.

Shard shook his head, almost in disbelief that this day had happened. The sun was getting lower in the sky as he hurried to make his deliveries in the golden hour. Freedom was so close he could taste it.

Across the stars, a transport carrying a Cathar was on its way to Telos, its passenger barely able to contain his anticipation either. Both would have trouble sleeping due to excitement tonight. Finally, things were looking up.


	5. Chapter 5: Unintended Results

(Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry this chapter is a little short and delayed, both the holidays and my personal life are getting hectic, as I'm getting married in a few weeks! I wanted to have a small update for Christmas, so expect that at least once a month in the future I'll be updating with a good amount each time, even though this bit is shorter. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!)

 _On Telos…_

Shard opened his blurry eyes before the alarm was set to go off. Sometimes, if he'd had a particularly troublesome thought or exciting event to look forward to, he'd have a restless night and end up waking up early. This appeared to be one of those days, as the artificial lights were still low as he sat up groggily. For a moment, he wondered why he'd woken up early, when the memory of yesterday's events had hit him: He had met someone, and he was not alone in his abode. Stilling his breathing with a concentrated effort, he looked up from his cot, expecting to see the Togruta- Shaak Ti, still sleeping on the couch. He remembered how she'd declined to usurp his bed, insisting that he have it for himself as usual.

While he'd faked indignancy with a smirk about his hospitality being declined, he hadn't fussed about it, going to sleep instead. He'd had a long day of deliveries, as well as being scolded for the late packages, and while he entertained the idea that the Jedi could murder him in his sleep, Shard wearily pushed it to the back of his mind. If she did, would it be such a bad thing? His nihilistic thought was undercut by the current of hope that was coursing through him now that he'd… befriended a Jedi. _I'm going to get off this rock… I'm going to find you both._

When he looked across the room, however, Shard saw that the blanket and pillow he'd provided were folded neatly on the couch, and that the Jedi was kneeling in front of it, eyes closed but obviously in a different position than when she had awoken. He was impressed, one would have to get up pretty early in the morning to be awake before him. Stealing a glance at his chrono, he saw that it was about a half hour before his usual wake-up time.

Shard softly reached over to silently deactivate the alarm, barely shifting the sheet when a factual voice greeted him from the floor. "Ah, good, you're awake."

Shaak Ti did not open her eyes or stir in any way beside opening her lips to address him. The way she knelt, perfectly still, it was like some kind of ritual. Shard pulled back his sheets, making sure he was wearing gray sleep trousers, then stood up, yawning. "Good morning. Most people would still be asleep by now, what's got you up? Err, if you don't mind my asking."

He was still trying to retain respect and formality towards his guest, even if such things weren't a normal part of his everyday life. Shaak answered him with no malice in her tone. "A Jedi is trained from a very young age to rise early, and meditate."

More thoughtfully, she spoke again after a moment. "I've been waking up before the daylight simulation lit the Temple for morning for my entire life, I suppose."

So, her sunrises were all artificial too? Shard realized that perhaps they had more in common than he'd previously thought. Circling the sleep couch, he hesitated, then asked, "Do you mind if I join you?"

Shaak Ti considered a moment, then opened her azure eyes. "Certainly. Have you ever meditated before?"

Shard knelt like she did, _seiza_ style on his knees with his spine straightened. "Can't say that I have. Do you, like, pray? To the Force?"

Shaak Ti betrayed a shadow of a smile as the two of them knelt side by side in the almost perfect darkness of the room, the glow from the chronometer their only illumination. "In a way. Many species have a god or gods that they believe may be appealed to for aid, and the Jedi also seek to use the Force and let it guide us. However, there is some faith, and some science to how the Force moves through us."

She breathed in slowly, closing her eyes as her lungs filled in the same steady cadence she'd been practicing for over thirty years. Shard could feel the Force gather to her like an aura, a light that echoed in his mind like a pleasant chime reverberating in the room.

He closed his eyes as well, trying to sync his breathing with hers as she continued to speak softly. "Meditation is how a Jedi centers him or herself, and practices mindfulness of the moment."

"Mindfulness?" Shard questioned.

"The Force can often show you things that are, that have been, or that may be. To meditate is to focus on what _is_ , and to gain clarity from what was or what may come. In times of great darkness, the Force may be obscured from us, as it has been for some time. In meditation, we allow the light to push the darkness back, if only for a moment."

Shard considered what she was saying, allowing the harmonious feeling of the Force to echo between them, feeding off of her. She could feel her own power rise as he added his own, nodding in approval as she fell silent. They spent a minute like that, feeling the Force in their own way… Shaak Ti greeting its presence as one did an old friend, and Shard as if getting to know an acquaintance better, learning more intricacies about them.

After a silent moment, Shard spoke again. "So, what's the difference between the Jedi and the Sith? Don't you both use the Force?"

Shaak Ti opened her eyes again, almost surprised at the question. She then corrected herself mentally, as not everyone understood the philosophical differences between the categories of Force users. "Both our Order and the Sith have existed for eons. Our approach to the Force, and what its true purpose is, varies greatly."

To demonstrate her point, Shaak Ti cast her eyes about the dimly lit room for something to use as an example. Reaching out almost lazily with the Force, she drew a piece of a citrus fruit from his sparse eating area table, and called it to her hand. "Let us say that you want this piece of fruit. And I have this piece of fruit. What would you do?"

Shard opened his eyes, frowning at what he considered might be a trick question. "Ummm… I ask for it? Or trade for it?"

Shaak almost smiled again, the corner of her mouth arcing slightly. "This fruit represents power. Power in and of itself is not a bad thing, just the ability to make things happen. A Jedi does not desire power for the sake of power. Jedi use their power to protect those who cannot protect themselves, to ensure that democracy is protected, and that the weak are not taken advantage of by those who would exploit them."

She broke off a piece of the fruit, giving it to him. Shard took the morsel, chewing as he spoke. "Mmm, what about the Separatists? They wanna leave the Republic, shouldn't they be allowed to do so?"

Shaak's eyes narrowed. "In this case, the Separatists declared war at the Battle of Geonosis, kidnapping a Senator and several Jedi to start this conflict. When lives are threatened, a Jedi cannot back down."

Shard looked at her in surprise. "Really? That's not what the they say. Every CIS broadcast says that Republic commandos and Jedi tried to assassinate the ex-Jedi Count Dooku, and that's what kicked off the war."

Shaak Ti almost laughed at how the propaganda had circulated in Separatist space, but there was no mirth in her voice as she spoke. "Shard Avellar, I was there at Geonosis. Many Jedi fell, rescuing prisoners from Dooku, some who I knew personally. You may choose what or whom you believe, but I have seen the true face of the Separatists, and they are pawns for the Sith."

Almost choking on his fruit, Shard studied Shaak Ti's face in the faux morning sunlight, as the heat lamps overhead illuminated her alien features. He could usually get a sense for if a being was lying, and though she could probably fool his limited Force senses, he could tell right away that this was either the truth, or what she thought was the truth. He whistled softly. "By the stars… You must be pretty tough to have survived that. I saw the holovids, it looked rough."

Her expression betrayed nothing, but he perceived emotional pain rolling off of her for a moment before she got it under control. Coughing to hide his awkwardness at seeing her vulnerability, Shard asked, "You said the Sith are behind the Separatists?"

Shaak nodded, returning her eyes forward. "Yes. As I was saying, the Sith have re-emerged from a long time of hiding from the Jedi, as we had believed them extinct for a thousand years. One betrayed their presence to us around fifteen years ago, and Dooku has showed himself to be a slave to their philosophy as well. Though there are always two, and I fear that we may never find Dooku's master. The Sith are dangerous, and must be stopped."

Shard finished his fruit slice. "Dangerous how? No offense, but the Sith and Jedi have been fighting over Telos for as long as we've been hanging in the sky. After a while, both start to look… not so good."

Shaak nodded thoughtfully. "I suppose I can see how that's true. Well, think about this: If you want some fruit, or as it were, power, you would bargain for it or earn it fairly. I gave it to you because I wanted to… It was mine to give, and I shared it. That is the Jedi way."

As Shard watched, she floated another piece that she carefully selected over to him. But just as he grasped it, she started to pull it away from him. "Well? Take it back!" She said with a smirk.

Egged on, he reached out with the Force, attempting to grasp the piece of fruit. His mind seemed unable to gain the upper hand over her as the fruit hung suspended in midair, slightly leaning one way or another. Shard got the distinct feeling she was toying with him, and it upset him slightly. Using his anger to fuel the song of power that flowed through him, he pulled more firmly at the fruit, and Shaak Ti relinquished her grip.

She spoke quietly, making him pay attention to hear her words. "A Sith does what you just did now. Instead of allowing the Force to move through them, inviting its will to be done in the service of what is best for all, a Sith exerts their will over the Force and seizes power. An effective short term solution, but one that often produces… unintended results."

The Togruta pointed at the fruit, and Shard grimaced as he saw that in his desperation to beat her in their game of tug-of-war, he'd pulverized the fruit's flesh, leaving him with damaged goods. "I… think I see what you're saying. Easy and quick doesn't always mean better."

Shaak Ti graced him with a genuine smile this time, approval shining through. Glancing at the chronometer on the wall, she straightened. "Come, we have much to prepare for. You have a job to do, and so do I."

Shard got ready, gathering his effects as Shaak Ti contemplated herself for a moment. What was she doing, wasting time on someone like this who couldn't possibly understand the complexities and mysteries of the Force? It wasn't like she hadn't had students in the past, but she had always taken a more passive approach to teaching, letting the wilds of her home planet discipline her students and teach them how to commune with the Force. This level of discourse was… unlike her, especially in light of the fact that Shard would soon go his separate way when they reached the Core.

Clearing her mind, Shaak reminded herself to be mindful of the moment, and of the mission that she was on. The Sith could not be allowed to have easy access to lightsaber crystals, and making sure that the package did not reach its intended target would eliminate such easy access. If the whole delivery center were to be sabotaged and destroyed, then that would certainly delay Dooku's ability to use such resources as well. Her reconnaissance of the spaceport yesterday had paid off, and she knew when the package was scheduled to arrive there.

When Shard was ready, she addressed him factually. "My business will conclude today at the spaceport. My ship is not there, as such scrutiny would be unwelcome. Make sure that if you are coming with me, that you meet me at these coordinates by our agreed upon time."

Shaak Ti punched infointo a small datapad, handing it to Shard. "Finish your day's work, collect your wages and whatever belongings you wish to take with you, then make your way to our rendezvous point."

Shard nodded, but nervously fidgeted with the strap on his glove. Everything was moving pretty fast. "Okay, so uh, what if you don't show up? Where should I look for you?"

On her way out the door, Shaak Ti's aura was pure confidence as she made her way to a swoop that she'd commandeered from a Krayt the previous evening. "I will find you. Trust in the Force, Shard Avellar." And with that, she was off.

Shard watched her go, cloak whipping in the breeze behind her as she took off. She hadn't told him where she was going, though she didn't think such specifics were of significance to him. Shard made his way on his speeder bike to collect what would be his last set of packages for the day, noting with some small attention that his last shipment on the manifest was a high priority package to be delivered to the shipyard.

The recipient for the package who would be on hand to sign off on it was one "Teselmar", no other name provided. He thought little of it, gunning his way through what would be his last round of deliveries for AllFy before he stormed back in and told his boss to suck it. Today would be significant, for more reasons than just one, as the Force moved all the players into place.


	6. Chapter 6: Beggars and Choosers

_Separatist Space, 2 Minutes ETA to Telos…_

Teselmar's ears flicked as the alert sounded across his commlink. Opening his marble eyes, he keyed the switch on his communicator as he peered out the ship's viewport. Dooku had been generous, allowing Teselmar to take what resources he deemed necessary to his plans along with him. If this mission were occurring in Republic-controlled space, he would have opted to take a small, light interceptor to avoid drawing attention. But seeing as how this operation was taking place in Separatist controlled territory, with a high probability of Jedi interference, Teselmar preferred to use a cargo vessel of middling size, carrying everything he would need to secure the first shipment of lightsaber parts.

Straightening his black tunic against caramel fur, he prowled silently out of his quarters, and up the handful of meters to the ship's cockpit. The pilot droids were programmed to recognize him only as captain. One spoke, turning its standard battle droid head so he could see the pilot paint designation on what constituted its face. "Captain, we will be in orbit shortly. Your orders?"

Teselmar lifted a thin claw to his lips thoughtfully. If he were a Jedi who was about to ambush a shipment of lightsaber parts, how would he do it? Thinking critically, Teselmar moved to interact with a holographic display of the planet. "Lucky, are we in scanning range of the surface?"

BD-11827777, the droid that Teselmar had been chummily referring to as "Lucky" for his numerical designation during their trip, looked at its copilot with an almost organic air of expectation. "Sticks", its copilot (formerly known as BD-13114111), fiddled with the instruments at its console, then pointed at the readout for the other to see. "Ten seconds, captain."

Teselmar smiled wolfishly, answering the droid in a fair imitation of its own idiom. "Roger-roger, Lucky."

If the droid found the impression insulting, it kept it to itself. After a handful of heartbeats, the ship dropped out of hyperspace, and Teselmar came face to face with Telos IV. The scars of time and rampant industrialization were clear to see, like dry blood at a planet-sized crime scene. Teselmar shook his head, frowning. Just because he subscribed to the Sith philosophy of self-empowerment didn't mean that he couldn't feel sorry for a planet of people who had been systematically _karked_ by fate for their entire existence. Sympathy was an emotion that he could afford, if just for a moment.

Stretching his attention across his scanners, Teselmar began to play a hunch as he addressed his crew. "Keep us in orbit for a moment, and alert the port authority that we've arrived. We'll need their full cooperation if this is going to go smoothly." He added the last part almost to himself as he pondered, going over the planet's topography data.

There was a subtle quality to Teselmar that Dooku had perhaps sensed, but hadn't put his finger on yet, and was expecting to be able to see it in action when Teselmar went out into the field. That unknown quality was his strategic foresight. Looking over the local area outskirts, he marked five different locations on a holomap, then crossed out two of them. That left three to investigate. "Sticks, send the following coordinates to the Commerce Guild representative in charge down there, we need to get a patrol of droids to investigate each of those locations."

Sticks affirmed him with a cheery "Roger roger", and the vessel began a silky descent down to the planet's surface. "Captain, we're clear to land. A Commerce Guild representative will be on site to coordinate with you, and the shipment should be arriving by courier within 2 hours."

Teselmar was being clever here, as a normal person would ask why he couldn't just fly directly to where the package was. He had picked up chatter that the Republic was reconnoitering the other side of the planet more heavily, and if there was any chance that he may be able to make the arrangements smoothly and without Jedi interference, he'd be taking fewer chances by collecting the parts via courier.

The poor courier would then have to die for seeing the package, however, which was unfortunate but had to be done, Teselmar rationalized easily as he tested the power cell on his vibrosword. In lieu of a lightsaber, this would stand up against the Jedi's energy blades, but left a bit to be desired in terms of weight and cutting power.

"Beggars and choosers." He said to himself, then stiffened. It was one of his father's favorite phrases, or had been. The dark emotions swirled around his head, and rather than allow them to run rampant as a marauding Sith warrior might have done to fuel his rage, Teselmar quietly focused his grief and hatred until it was like a white-hot scalpel in his mind. It burned away every distraction, and allowed him a keen insight that would serve his schemes well. Allowing his feline fangs to be exposed as he smiled, Teselmar looked over the city as his plan began to take shape in his mind. "Sith don't beg, but we can certainly choose."

 _On Telos, 2 Hours Later…_

The trip had been arduous this time, almost across a quarter of the planet. It could be done in a few hours, given the speed of the swoop that he was using to carry his freight, but Shard honestly didn't enjoy long periods of travel all by himself. An extrovert at heart, the best part of his day was where he could rub shoulders with other people, even if he didn't have anything to say, or they were trying to mug him in a back alley. At least it was all coming to an end, and he could start a new life on a different planet, trying to find out what happened to his folks.

Shard saw the enormous shipyard looming in the distance as he pondered where he'd go next. His parents' original plan, so he had gathered from what little he remembered of them, was to go to the Core to seek their fortune, then wire funds back so he and the caretaker he'd been left with could join them. However, his caretaker had been old, and she hadn't lasted long after his parents left, and no word had come since. Shard resolved to start his search on any planet that was taking in refugees from Separatist controlled zones, as those might be a good place to find people that were perpetually out of luck.

He didn't have much more time to think about his circumstances, as he arrived at the shipyard. Massive walls and the sounds of construction roared around him as he displayed his credentials to the gate guard, who sluggishly waved him inside. Aliens and humans worked side by side here, fitting engines and parts to Separatist capital ships. The scale of the monstrous vessels that loomed over his head as he made his way to the receiving office made Shard both uncomfortable and excited at the same time. Knowing that such massive, kilometer long behemoths were out in the stars above them, blasting turbolasers across the void was enough to make anyone stop and think about how small they were in comparison. And yet, he also felt a familiar stirring of adventurous spirit, a yearning to see the stars that he had long suppressed to save himself from crushing despair.

Today, Shard couldn't help smiling broadly as he ducked around workers and spotted the building that housed the receiving office. He'd been advised that his delivery was extremely important, probably some sort of sensitive electronics or something. The crate that he was carrying was large and heavy, but hard work and labor for his entire adolescence had made his sinewy arms capable of hefting it and avoiding the use of droids for assistance. Shard enjoyed exerting his strength after being away from the fields since taking this courier job, and he shook his head as a service droid tried to intercept him.

He set it down inside the office door and strode to the front desk. A team of droids could be seen over the receptionist's shoulder, the receptionist a protocol droid as well. Its chrome finish reflected the antiseptic light in the foyer as it addressed him with an affected female voice. "Greetings, sir. Do you have a package manifest to present for approval?"

Shard pulled the manifest data chip from its pouch on his belt, handing it over to the droid. It plugged the chip into its data port behind the desk, and viewed the console with its lantern-like eyes. "Ah, yes, today's special delivery. Instructions have been prepared for your implementation, Shard Avellar."

The droid updated his local map to include a layout of the shipyard that he could see on his glove-mounted holoprojector. "Please relay this shipment to Drydock 12, where you will stand relieved." The droid handed him back the manifest chip, and he pocketed it.

Grumbling slightly at the extra step, Shard was out the door with the package by the time the droid thumbed a switch on its console, activating a commlink. "The courier is en route, Master Teselmar."

"Great, thanks for the heads up." Came the purring voice from the monitor as the connection went quiet again.

 _On Drydock 12…_

Ten minutes later, Shard had "borrowed" a repulsorlift cart to haul the cargo, as he wasn't about to carry the stupid crate all the way down to the drydocks. It was an uneventful trip past the berths of warships waiting to take to the great black yonder, and Shard pulled the cart into Drydock 12 as instructed. Some workers were scattered here and there doing what appeared to be cleaning procedures, but apart from half a constructed batch of Vulture droid starfighters hanging from suspension racks high above the dock, there was nothing of note here.

Pulling the cart in and projecting the holographic manifest, Shard waved at one of the workers as he dismounted. "Hey buddy, looking for… Teselmar," he said, referring to the manifest, "Is that guy in today?"

The worker shrugged, and pointed to an odd looking droid in the corner. "If you're here with a package, the boss said to point you to the droid."

Shard was puzzled, but didn't want to argue procedure on his last day, preferring to avoid the hassle. "Uhh, okay. Thanks."

The droid in question looked like an old fashioned protocol droid, its black finish pitted with spots of rust and what looked like… carbon scoring? It was masked in spots by the paint, but Shard had an eye for detail born of surviving on his own, and he noticed. Somebody had taken a shot at this droid in the past, and the droid had been built to shrug it off. Not many protocol droids he knew were built like that.

This meant he was paying more attention than usual when the droid approached him. Its voice was posh, and its enunciation of Basic was immaculate as it spoke. "Statement: Greetings, courier. Query: Is that the special delivery?"

The clarifiers in its vocal patterns indicated it was a very old model, as most didn't even have such limitations any longer. Shard answered offhandedly, still trying to guess the droid's model and function. "Yeah, the shipment is all there."

The droid walked forward steadily, looking for all the world like a gleaming black insect as large as a man. Its appearance was consistent with older models of protocol droids, but there was something about its gait that struck Shard as odd. He backed up a few steps as it approached the cargo beside him. Was it just him, or did the droid seem… heavier than it looked? Like its footfalls betrayed its mass to be greater than its appearance.

All of these oddities alone would not have raised any alarm bells in Shard's mind, but put together they were red flags that triggered his sense of self preservation. Something wasn't right here. "Enthusiastic statement: Excellent, you have fulfilled your function. There is no further use for you."

Clearing his throat, Shard took another unconscious step backward. There was a large stack of crates to his right, a row of durasteel pipes and parts to his left. All of these environmental factors filed themselves away neatly into his mind as he focused on the droid. "Say, what model droid are you, anyway? Not sure I'm quite familiar with your designation."

The droid paused, then made a small noise that almost sounded like a prideful chuckle. "Information: I am an HK series assassin droid, designation HK-51. And you, are a dead organic."

Time seemed to dial down to a crawl as Shard saw the droid's chest cavity open, revealing a folded-stock blaster rifle inside. It was just reaching inside to retrieve it and presumably blow him away when Shard knew his instincts had been right. Something definitely wasn't right, and now he knew what it was.

Diving to his right with a speed born of fear, the first bolt passed over where his head had been a half second beforehand. Shard didn't have time to think, no time to strategize, just-

*SSSSSZZZZZZ*

Another blaster bolt ripped from the droid's weapon, so close to the back of his neck that he felt the hair singe from brief exposure. A blaster wound there would have had him choking to death through a smoldering hole in his esophagus. Moving without thinking, Shard called to the Force for help, remembering the feeling of power that had passed between the Jedi and him when they'd meditated. Faster than he'd ever moved, he vaulted over a row of Plasteel bins, taking in the room at a glance.

The workers, having heard a few shots go off, had begun to move towards them to see what the commotion was, but a well-placed shot from the assassin droid through one human's chest made the rest scatter in fear, tools dropping in their panic.

Shard hurled through the air, landing on the other side of the bins with a huff. Looking back at the distance he'd just covered, he took a microsecond to marvel at the amount of ground he'd leapt across. Whatever he'd been able to do with the Force before, these past two days had opened his eyes to a whole new world of possibilities. Assuming he survived the next five minutes.

He caught his breath as the droid popped the power cell on his weapon, loading another one. "Query: Are you still alive, human? Statement: You seem to have moved faster than is normally possible for an organic of your size. Theory: You must be enhanced in some way, though cybernetics is unlikely given the level of poverty on this planet."

The droid continuing rambling as Shard stilled his breathing, holding still so that the droid wouldn't be able to use any motion sensors to find him. He struggled to think, to use his mind to find a solution. _Please,_ he prayed as he lifted his eyes towards the heavens, _give me something to work with here._

What his eyes took in as he looked up was the carapace of a half-finished starfighter, suspended from the ceiling. The clamps that held it in place were standard, and Shard guessed that there was probably a manual lever that would be able to release those clamps should the need arise. Following his hunch, he spied the central console that one of the workers had been directing construction from as he'd walked in.

If he could dash out and grab the lever beside the console, it was likely that he could drop the starfighter. The trouble was, if he moved at all, the droid would spot and blast him where he stood. There was only one real option here, and it was the most unreliable one. But before he could even attempt that, he needed to draw the droid in closer.

The droid was rounding the corner, a bit closer to his position. Stretching, Shard snagged a fallen spanner that one of the workers had dropped. This would give away his spot, but he didn't see any other way out of this situation. Being a street urchin had conditioned him to deal with neighborhood toughs, petty gang members, and getting out of various scrapes. Nothing he had been confronted with in his life had prepared himself to deal with an assassin droid, especially one that seemed like it had been specifically sent to kill him.

Whispering another prayer to the Force that he was now convinced was more real than ever, Shard sucked down a gulp of air and hurled the spanner at the HK droid.

Without looking, the droid raised its blaster and shot the tool out of the air, the scent of ionized oxygen filling the hangar. "Statement: Unwise, human. Your general location is now painfully transparent to me. False Statement: If you come out now, I will make your death painless and easy."

Almost lazily, the droid started moving closer. Against all of the fear, against all of the panic that was threatening to invade his mind, Shard closed his eyes. The world around him felt… clearer, more in focus, now that he was drowning out the sight of his impending demise. Digging deep, he searched for the song, the resonating sound that echoed off of all the surfaces in the room. The Force… it was here, with him in this moment. Knowing that reaching out in fear would limit himself, he instead submitted himself to the song, to the will of the Force. _Move me…_

His arm stretched out, nearly of its own accord as the droid moved closer, now standing in the shadow of the Vulture up above it. Shard could almost feel the release lever in his hand, so he did what came natural… and pulled.

Across the room, the release hatch groaned as a power that Shard never knew he could touch so easily pushed it sharply down. One release clasp came undone, dangling the ship overhead precariously by a single clasp now. Unfortunately for whoever had been designing it, one clamp couldn't support all that weight by itself, and with a piercing shriek of metal on metal, it sheared clean off of the ceiling.

As the assassin droid looked up, it felt an almost human wave of disappointment and surprise flood its circuits. "Exclamation: Oh- "

That's when it all came crashing down. Shard ducked as a piece of the left wing flew over his head, shattering against the drydock's wall. The construction hangar was quite spacious and nearly empty now, and the distance that the debris flew was impressive to say the least. When the dust cleared, and the ringing in Shard's ears from the clatter had subsided, he peeked his head out. The droid had been crushed flat by the body of the ship, its prow splitting the durasteel that comprised the assassin unit's head like a ripe fruit.

Glancing around the room to see if there were any more threats, Shard could see that the package he had come to deliver was still intact, sitting by the entrance. What was going on? Why had a droid tried to kill him? The question was almost on his lips when he heard the slow clapping echo around the room.

It didn't sound like a machine, or natural in any way. This was intentional, sardonic clapping, which grew in volume as the person doing so revealed themselves. Walking into the drydock the same way that Shard had previously come was a svelte humanoid alien, a hood and black cloak obscuring its features in the glare from the light outside the hangar. Shard ducked back down, in case this figure was here to kill him as well.

Peering through a gap in the crates, Shard could see the young man- for that's what he could be confirmed as after throwing back his hood, was some form of cat-like humanoid species, all long hair and amber fur, ears perked and listening in two directions.

"Bravo, bravo." The alien spoke finally, still slow clapping in a sarcastic manner. "You know, I went through all this trouble to do this without getting my hands dirty, I really did. And now you've gone and spoiled that for me."

As Shard kept silent, he flinched as he felt a wave of cruel malice wash over him. His heart skipped a beat as he felt the song take a deep dive into wild, unchecked emotion, and he realized that the black-clad figure was casting about with the Force, with what must have been dark intentions.

The cat-man rolled his slit eyes, and bared his teeth in a seemingly friendly grin. "Come now, you really don't think I can sense you over there? Come on, let's have a chat you and I. Since you're so very determined to not simply die and spare me the trouble."

Knowing his cover was blown, Shard straightened, again keeping the unease pout of his mind, replacing it with the confident front that he had learned to project when dealing with unknown threats. "Pretty cold thing to do, getting' a droid to kill someone that you've never met before."

The feline looked delighted to see him, straightening the cape behind him as he bowed slightly. "Ah, there you are! I'll admit, I really expected the Council to send a Jedi to ambush me here, but I didn't think they'd disguise you as the courier! Well done."

Feeling a moment of confusion, Shard started in before the dark clad figure hushed him. "No no, don't feel bad for stumbling into a trap. You really were trying your best, I can tell. But you had to go and show off with the Force, didn't you? Couldn't just stand there and take your murder like a man, noooooo, you had to go and blow your cover…"

He trailed off, amusement written on his face as Shard spoke up again. "Listen pal, you're gonna have to tell me what's going on, 'cause I didn't get the broadcast."

The figure frowned, feigning disappointment. "Oh come on, the game is over. You should really leave the deception to the Sith, we're so much better at it."

While Shard processed this nugget of information, the Sith acolyte chewed his lip, appearing to be thoughtful. "Although I was rather hoping they'd send a full-fledged knight, as opposed to some upstart apprentice. But, beggars can't be choosers, right?"

He continued casually, making Shard lower his guard. "Clever bit of Force use there, by the way. I'll confess that I didn't plan for that, but what's life without a few _surprises_ , eh?"

And with that, the Sith stretched out a hand. Shard felt the air around him condense as he was hurled bodily backwards, hitting the wall. "Argh!"

He bounced off it, falling down and rolling to come up on his feet again. The one thing his life had been good for up until this point had been teaching him how to deal with getting tossed around by people stronger than him: Get back up, and fight smart.

Shard winced as he felt pain from where his elbow had hit the wall. It didn't feel bad, might bruise later but the pain was distracting. He tried to think of what he could do to save himself this time, as the feline acolyte drew closer.

The Sith clearly liked to talk, so Shard figured he'd stall, give him something to talk about. "Again, I'm not a Jedi, pal. You've got the wrong guy. What's your name, anyway? Gotta know a man's name if he's trying to kill me."

Grinning like that cat that ate the canary, the dark one flourished his cape as he bowed again in mock deference. "Where are my manners? My name is Teselmar, and I'm a Cathar. I could see you asking the question in your dull little eyes, human. And you're…"

The Cathar used the Force to pull the copy of the manifest embedded in the cargo to his hand, carrying on as if he were discussing the weather with a dinner guest. "Shard Avellar. Either a fake name, or an unfortunately uncreative choice on your parents' part. Did you know that Shard is one of the most common names on Telos? Fun fact for you to chew on as you die."

Teselmar hurled a piece of the fallen ship at Shard, almost sighing with boredom as he jumped, avoiding having his knee crushed. The Sith groaned in frustration, as he had built up this fight to be something… grander in his mind on the flight over. "DULL. So dull, you're failing to entertain me, Jedi. Poor deceptions and clumsiness are excusable, but I've had enough! Draw your lightsaber and fight, I'm in a hurry to kill you and take it off your corpse."

Shard held his hands out to his sides as he stripped his jacket off, revealing the tunic underneath. "I don't have a lightsaber, I'm not a Jedi, now would you please stop? I'm not joking, you've got the wrong guy!"

Things were getting past boring now into repetitive, and Teselmar's patience was just about up. "Right then," he snarled as he drew the vibroblade from the sheath at his back, holding it with a reverse grip, "I'll just have to cut you up and search your remains to find it."

Leaping through the air, Teselmar beamed as he gathered the dark side to him. Even if it was just an apprentice, he would finally get to kill a Jedi! His speed surprised Shard, who tried to jump out of the way, and cried out in shock as the blade's tip scored a shallow cut across his shoulder.

Calling to the Force that permeated the room, Shard ignored the pain again and dashed past Teselmar, making for the hangar entrance now that the Cathar was behind him. With no weapon, he was no match for the Sith… even with a weapon, his odds wouldn't have been good.

He had the wind knocked out of his lungs as Teselmar picked him up with the Force and slammed him to the ground, holding him there with concentrated effort. The feline panted with exertion as he kept the pressure on, trapping him. "Leaving so soon? So outmatched, your barriers are weak and feeble, just like your Order."

As he drew closer, Teselmar let the amused look slip off his face again as he addressed Shard. "Look, don't tell the Count, but this is nothing personal, okay? I couldn't care less if you live or die, but when you come after me like this, unprepared, it's insulting. I expected more of a challenge, _Shard._ "

The vibroblade came up as a cerulean whirlwind moved suddenly from the drydock's entrance. Meeting the sword with its own blade of energy was Shaak Ti's lightsaber, and wielding it was the fierce Togruta Jedi.

Teselmar's face was a mask of surprise as she leaned in towards him, her expression wry. "You wanted a challenge, Sith? Here I am."

This was when things started getting out of hand for everyone involved.


	7. Chapter 7: Finding Your Calling

Raising a hand, Shaak Ti thrust it forward, throwing Teselmar bodily through the air, much higher than he had thrown Shard. But in a testament to his adaptability and potential, the Cathar righted himself mid-flip, swinging off of the ruined ceiling clamp and landing thirty meters away. He straightened, wincing as he felt the impact from the landing. "Now that's a Jedi Knight!"

As Teselmar jeered, he saw the quiet look of confidence in Shaak Ti's eyes, and realized that he may have made a tactical error as he recognized her from the holovids.

"Ah…" he said quietly, just loud enough so that the pair across from him could hear as Shaak helped Shard to his feet. "You're not a Knight, are you? You're a Master."

Shard looked puzzled as he accepted Shaak Ti's hand up, brushing himself off and clasping a hand to his bleeding shoulder. "A Master?"

Shaak Ti nodded to him as she took up a defensive stance. "You would do well to know that you are outmatched, Sith. Surrender, and you will be unharmed."

Teselmar grinned broadly, now that he'd taken her measure. Psychological warfare could work where a blade could not.

"Right, and not just any Master…" he continued, ignoring her offer. "You were on the Council once, right? You're Shaak Ti, the Jedi's biggest loser. How'd it feel, _karking_ up so badly your own Order kicked you to the curb?"

Shard saw the anger flare in Shaak Ti's eyes, the hurt that Teselmar's comments had inflicted, and perceived that what he was saying was true. He hadn't paid much attention to the goings on in space, but he should have recognized her name before now: She was the one who failed to protect the Republic's Supreme Chancellor three years ago and a day.

He didn't have a sword, but Shard felt compelled to speak up for the Jedi, as his way of attacking the Cathar himself. "Hey, _sleemo,_ this is the toughest Jedi around you're messing with. I've seen her in action, and trust me, you do not want a piece of that."

The Togruta composed herself, the corner of her mouth twitching in a ghost of gratitude as she stepped in front of Shard, a step closer to the Sith apprentice. "Lay down your arms, Sithling. I will not stay my blade for the sake of your youth."

Teselmar kept grinning now as he took a step backward, keying a button on his belt's commlink. "See, that's the great thing about being young, isn't it? Everybody's always underestimating you."

As he spoke, Shaak and Shard turned, hearing a sudden cacophony of metal footsteps behind them. A platoon of battle droids, at least forty in number, streamed into the room to cut off their escape. Shaak Ti trained her lightsaber on them as Shard kept his eyes on Teselmar, whose smile seemed permanently fixed to his feline features.

"You Jedi are always soooo confident," he continued, gesturing with his sword like a lecturer at a university. He was really enjoying himself, as anyone could tell. "I knew that one little assassin droid would probably be enough for a dumb old courier, but not a Jedi, no ma'am. So I brought some pals to back me up.

"And that's not all," he continued gleefully, pointing at Shaak Ti with the tip of his weapon. "I did a little scavenger hunting as we landed, and wouldn't you know it, I found a ship parked outside of town in a nifty little hidey hole! So I had it destroyed."

The only thing betraying Shaak Ti's surprise was a slight widening of her eyes, but Shard's pupils went tiny as he stood, mouth agape. That was his ticket off this rock, his way out!

He stopped himself as his selfishness threatened to get the better of him, feeling Shaak Ti's resolve rolling off her in ripples through the Force. That was her way home, and all he could think about in that moment had been himself. He didn't even have a home, really, so the loss wasn't as bad for him.

Accepting his fate, Shard was steeling himself as Shaak Ti's next words took him by surprise. "I am sorry, Shard Avellar."

She spoke softly, her words for his ears only. "I did not mean to drag you into this. I will take care of them, make for the repulsorlift sled and get clear of this place."

Shard shook his head, breathing deep and feeling the living Force move between them. It was like a rich, hearty song, sung by warriors and sages in times long past. Valor and vigor filled him as he spoke. "I'm not going anywhere… Master."

He addressed her by her title, wanting to make sure he got his point across. "Even if it wasn't my fight before, it is now. Not just because this guy tried to kill me, but because if I have any power at all, I need to do the right thing with it, right? Otherwise guys like him will always come out on top. That's what a Jedi would do."

Sensing his determination, the will to do the right thing that Shard now carried as a result (at least in part) of their conversations, a burden that Shaak had been carrying in her heart and mind was lifted. Back in the cantina the day before, she hadn't felt convinced when she'd explained why she protected the Republic to Shard. He'd reminded her, and it was all worth it, good and bad. She had the power, she was responsible for the lives of the powerless. It was a duty worth dying, and living for.

Teselmar could feel the atmosphere shift, and he twitched his nose in puzzlement. "Hey, aren't you listening to me? I said you've got no way out and I'm gonna have my droids fill you full of holes, so you may as well give up now."

Shaak Ti took a deep breath. "Alright, Padawan," she said without thinking, "When it happens, make a dash for the cargo. Grab what you can and get ready to move."

Confused but willing to back her up, Shard nodded. Addressing Teselmar as the battle droids leveled their rifles at her, Shaak Ti spoke loudly. "Last chance, Cathar. Give up or I will make your victory a hollow one."

Teselmar knew. He just _knew_ that he probably should be more cautious at this point, but the dark side of the Force did not feed on restraint. So he drank in its power, and laughed in her face. "For such a powerful Jedi, you sure do talk, _Master_ Ti. Maybe you're not the Jedi they used to say you are."

Shaak Ti smiled, baring her fangs predatorially as she reached inside her robe for a switch on a remote control-like device. "Just remember: You asked for it."

She clicked the button. Nothing happened, but Shard thought he could hear thunder booming far away. _Wait… thunder on a clear day?_

A huge shockwave rocked the building in a delayed reaction, as the droids, Teselmar, and Shard were knocked over. Shaak Ti had of course been waiting for this, and set to work dismantling the squadron of battle droids and super battle droids. Her blade wove a pattern of sky-colored fire as she disabled limbs, pierced CPUs, and decapitated the clankers as they struggled to right themselves.

Teselmar and Shard both sprang up as well. Teselmar knew he'd been outplayed, for now at least. The lightsaber parts had been a secondary goal for the Jedi, he could see that plainly now. The shipyard itself was a much more valuable target in the long run, and the Jedi _schutta_ had clearly spent her time well, laying explosives in key areas of the facility. Teselmar knew he needed to succeed in his mission, retrieve the cargo, and make his way back to Korriban.

Shard knew what he had to do as well: Grab the cargo and hope for the best. He and Teselmar locked eyes as the droids began firing wildly at the Jedi behind them. Ducking and weaving, trusting their instincts to not get hit by stray bolts, both trainee Force wielders met at the repulsorlift sled that was carrying the cargo.

Teselmar brandished his vibrosword as Shard gulped, knowing that the only advantage he possessed was the durasteel bracers under his tunic sleeves. They might be able to deflect a few good hits, but he still had no weapon. Still, he had taken care of himself in fights before where the other guy had a knife and he was unarmed. The vibrobade was just a… long, incredibly sharp knife.

The Cathar grinned madly as he plunged the blade at Shard, carrying on their conversation as he did so. "You really are weak, aren't you? What's wrong with you, Jedi?"

Expecting an easy kill at this range, Teselmar was nonplussed when Shard parried the blade to his left, spinning and catching the Sith acolyte with a vicious right hook that dropped him to one knee.

The human grinned with satisfaction, brushing a strand of dark gold hair behind his ear. "Cut me some slack, it's my first day on the job." he quipped, following up with a left straight that caught the cat's nose, crumpling it.

Teselmar winced, staying on one knee as he clasped his free hand to his now bloody nose. "You know," he bantered doggedly through the pain as Shard opened the shipping crate, "You're a terrible courier, stealing cargo like that."

Feeling the heat from a blaster bolt that buried itself in the wall beside him, Shard quickly tossed a handful of metal parts, electronics, and what looked like… gemstones or rocks into his satchel. "Then don't tip me, _schutta_."

The young Sith winced as he shoved his own broken nose back into place with a sickening -CRRNK-

"I'm gonna remember you, Shard Avellar," he said as Shard dashed towards the hangar entrance, bracing himself as another explosion's shockwave rocked the air around him.

He leapt onto the cargo lifter's seat, closing the top of the partially raided crate and gunning the motor through the swarm of battle droids. He grunted in even more pain as a blaster fired in error drew an angry red burn across his left thigh, but after that mishap nothing else went awry in his escape.

Shard stopped at the entrance of the drydock, watching the Sith flee. "Funny, I've already forgotten your name." he muttered, heading back inside.

He didn't know what he expected, but all of the droids were in pieces around Shaak Ti, her lightsaber illuminating the area more than the daylight coming through the doors.

As another blast rocked the facility, pieces of the ceiling started to crumble and fall of near them. "Come," Shaak Ti said as she turned off her weapon, "I wasn't able to intervene earlier when you faced the assassin droid as I was making sure that the explosive charges were set and the evacuation alarm had been sounded."

Shard had failed to notice in all of the chaos, but a clarion call that served as a universal "bad stuff ahead" warning had been going out on loudspeaker for a while now. His shoulders slumped as he started to feel his wounds, the adrenaline wearing thin. "I won't hold it against you. Though we should think about where we're going to find a ship now."

Her lips pursing in amusement, Shaak brought her commlink to her hand. "If my assumption that the main office facility here houses the jamming signal that keeps Republic communication channels occupied is correct, then we should-"

Another explosion's shockwave cascaded over them, and the static that had been lightly picked up by her comm device was suddenly replaced with a military sounding voice steadily speaking. "Operator Sword, this is mission control, do you read? Repeat, do you read Operator Sword?"

Shaak Ti spoke into her commlink. "This is Operator Sword, reporting mission success. Targets suffered heavy structural damage, minimal civilian casualty. Evacuation denied by hostile forces, requesting immediate pickup at these coordinates… for two."

She caught Shard's surprised grin as the clone voice on the other end came back, "Copy Sword, pickup for Two. Hammer is in atmo already, wants to bring you back personally. ETA thirty seconds. Glad you're safe, ma'am."

Shard was impressed. "So, you're kind of a big deal, huh?"

Shaak Ti straightened an imaginary wrinkle in her robe. "My troopers have served with me for a number of years now. We've come to respect each other greatly."

Watching the sky as another blast went off behind them, Shard asked Shaak Ti, "So if you're Sword, who's Hammer?"

A LAAT, or Low-Altitude Assault Transport, broke atmosphere and could be seen streaking towards the pair where they stood waiting. Shaak looked at his wounded shoulder with concern, noticing it for the first time. "Apply pressure to that."

Shard grimaced as he pushed against the wound, watching the LAAT land and its side doors open. Even for someone who recognized the _poodoo_ that CIS propaganda vids were, the sight of clone troopers in person was enough to make Shard's blood freeze. Shaak Ti must have sensed his reaction, looking at him reassuringly before turning back to the transport.

After around six clones in scuffed white armor hopped out of the sides to secure the landing zone's perimeter, a brown cloaked figure jumped off the side behind them.

If Shaak Ti's presence in the Force was like a horn melody that was persistent and strong, but subtle, this man's presence in the Force was like listening to the thunder of drums, a constant undertone of power and confidence radiating out from him. Did many Jedi have this… presence?

Shard took a step back as he got a better look at this dynamo of Force energy: A warrior's build, dark wavy tresses that made him look younger than his facial scars would have otherwise. His right hand was gloved in black, though the rest of his ensemble was the model of a traditional Jedi, light beige tunic and brown cloak. The exception was a dark leather belt that a lightsaber hilt hanging from it. The young man smiled broadly as he approached Shaak Ti, bowing his head in familiar greeting.

"Master Ti, it's good to see you again. And in one piece too, surprisingly." Shard almost thought that the Jedi was insulting her, except for the cheeky grin that followed his comment.

Shaak Ti didn't seem to mind as she bowed her head and smiled serenely back. "Master Skywalker, I had half expected to see your troopers scraping you off the side of some asteroid by now. It's a miracle of the Force that you haven't crashed that gaudy starfighter of yours yet."

Master Skywalker, as Shaak had addressed him, feigned hurt as he laughed, clutching his gloved hand to his chest. "Ouch, not sure what's more insulting, calling my ship gaudy or my skills as a pilot questionable."

Shard cleared his throat, accidentally too loudly as he waited for the pair to get their reunion over with. The other Jedi looked past Shaak to see him, and spoke. "I see you have a guest that we'll be taking with us. And who might you be?"

Speaking up, Shard decided that no matter how strong this Jedi was, he wouldn't be cowed by him. Sticking out his hand, he introduced himself. "Shard Avellar. Master Ti was kind enough to offer me a ride out of here."

Shaak smiled serenely at him. "I believe it was a fair trade. Shard allowed me to take shelter in his abode, and I'm returning the kindness."

The tall Jedi shook his hand, looking him in the eye. Shard could feel the Force moving back and forth between them, feeling like a creek beside a vast river. "The name's Anakin. Anakin Skywalker. Pleased to meet you, Shard."

A clone tapped Anakin on his shoulder and gestured to the ship. "I'd love to catch up, but the detonations are going to catch up with us soon if we don't leave soon.

Shaak gestured at the transport. "A point well made. If your troopers could provide Shard with medical attention when we reach your flagship, I'm sure that he would be most grateful."

Shard boarded the transport with the rest of them, frowning. "Hey now, I'm fine, don't need any special treatment."

Anakin chuckled, reaching out a hand and hitting the door control with the Force. "Stubborn, eh? And strong with the Force, to boot. Where'd you find this one, Master?"

Shaak Ti's face and tone barely betrayed it as a joke when she intoned, "In a back alley. He followed me home."

Shard shook his head and rolled his eyes as they lifted off. He pressed his face to the viewport as they broke the atmosphere, curious as he had ever been. The sight of Telos IV coming into view as a whole made him incredibly happy and sad, all at once.

Anakin noticed, and spoke. "First time off-world?"

Nodding Shard turned back to the Jedi. "It looks smaller from up here."

After a minute of silence as they rocketed back towards a Republic carrier vessel that had deployed this transport ship, Shard spoke up again. "Is space always this cold?"

Shaak simply nodded as Anakin looked like he was remembering something. "Yeah kid… Always."

As they blasted through the void, the black littered with stars, Shard smiled. There went his whole life, whizzing by below him as he left the planet. His whole past. But he'd found something better to strive for, his own goal to pursue and a code to live by. He would find his parents, but first he would see if the Jedi would train him.

He had found his true calling.

On the opposite side of the planet, jetting out into hyperspace was a Cathar, letting a medical droid attend his broken nose and scorched calf as Lucky and Sticks piloted him back to Korriban. With a minor hiccup, his mission had been a success. Sure, the whole planet was kind of a wash right now until the facilities could be reconstructed, but he didn't care about that. That wasn't his mission.

The Sith way was never for some nebulous "greater good"… the greatest good would be having the power to make sure that he could do as he needed to do. He hadn't known if he would enjoy life as a Sith trainee when he went in, but now? Now the way forward was clear. He wanted to fight Jedi for the rest of his life.

"Hear that, father?" He laughed into the blackness of space as his droids shrugged at each other in confusion, "I'm gonna have the last laugh after all."

Teselmar smiled as he thought of Corellia, projecting its surface in his mind onto the surface of Telos on his viewport. There went his whole life, his whole past. But he'd found something better to strive for, his own goal to pursue and a code to live by. Now the way forward was clear. He would prove his father wrong, and become the most powerful Sith in history.

He had found his true calling.


	8. Chapter 8: Hope Against Hope

_Three Hours and Four Minutes from Coruscant…_

Shard awakened in darkness, hearing his own breathing echoing off the low ceiling above him. It was typical for him to wake up in a poorly lit environment, but was the ceiling always that close? As he sat up, it all came rushing back to him: He was in a bunk, on a Republic military ship, headed for the Core worlds. Shard shivered in the metallic shadows, the dim auxiliary lights barely enough for him to orient himself. The ship must be on its rest cycle, as he remembered a clone trooper directing him to a spare cot that was bunked above another, reachable by a short ladder. He'd been exhausted from the day's events, and his wounded shoulder throbbed as he remembered passing out without a care in the world.

As Shard slowly leaned over and looked around, he noticed the row of bunks opposite his was full of clones, and he froze: They all were sitting absolutely still, lying down as if asleep, but his awakening had made them open their eyes in response. Four sets of identical eyes watched him without blinking, as if to gauge if he was a threat or not. Trembling from both the cold of space and the creeping dread from being watched like that, Shard suppressed his shakes and leaned back again, as if adjusting the way he was lying down as he slept. Peeking around his well-worn pillow, he saw the clones close their eyes as one, as if satisfied that he wasn't getting up to slit their throats or something.

Lying on his back and staring at the ceiling, Shard's mind raced. _What have I gotten myself into?_ He thought to himself as he clutched the thin military sheet tighter. His chrono was somewhere else, he vaguely remembered taking it off with his gear and stowing it in the cargo hold before retiring here. There was no way of knowing what time it was in space, and they were probably in hyperspace right now anyway. Shard had expected hyperspace travel to make him feel different, but the inertial dampeners on the starship made him feel like he had his feet on the ground still, so to speak.

He lay back, trying to fall back asleep, but his world was spinning, and he alternated between a feeling of sheer panic and an almost hysterical urge to grin and laugh… He was finally off of Telos! And by the stars, he'd fought a Sith lord! And an assassin droid! He suddenly flinched, remembering how close to death he'd come. The ache in his shoulder reminded him of how lucky he was, fortunate as well that for as strong as the Cathar had been, he hadn't expected Shard to be able to fight him without a weapon. His knuckles still hurt, and if he focused he could still feel the impact on his forearm, as if the vibroblade was still striking him on his bracer there. A good investment in a neighborhood where knife attacks were common, but they probably wouldn't have stopped a lightsaber. He'd been lucky. Or at least, the Force had been with him.

Shard frowned as he considered the energy field that he was slowly familiarizing himself with, reaching out and drawing it close to himself. The stars outside that raced by felt… closer somehow, when he concentrated on his breathing as Shaak Ti had showed him. The song that had once felt so elusive and hard to grasp, it was now responding to his invitation to fill him, penetrate his core, and connect him to- he gasped as he inadvertently touched the clone troopers' minds. The one below him was asleep, and some of the others were as well. The ones who were awake had been awakened by his restlessness, and they were focusing on returning to sleep as well.

Touching the Force again, Shard tried to hear the "song" that echoed off the troopers, almost able to feel what they were feeling. He was surprised to feel… sorrow? Contempt? Anger? Confused, Shard reached a bit farther, the Force responding as he moved his thoughts on instinct. All at once, it hit him: There was a reason that an empty bunk on a military vessel existed, why there wasn't already a clone trooper in the bed he'd been assigned. Why the pillow had been flattened and shaped to a head that wasn't his, and the negative emotions of the clones as they saw him lying there. _Until recently, this had been their brother's bunk._

Shard's heart beat as he wiped cold sweat from his forehead. How had he done that? How could he have not read the room, seen the situation for what it was? He'd been in a hurry to lie down, tired from his first real day of action, oblivious to the affront that it would look like. Shard shook his head, and grit his teeth. He didn't care what time it was, he needed to clear his head.

Slipping out of his bunk and down the ladder, he didn't need the Force to tell him that the clones were watching him descend. But the Force was still moving, giving him snippets of their mood as he reached the frosty durasteel floor. Whether they felt sorry for him, or resented the fact that their brother wasn't around to sleep where he'd been sleeping any more, they all closed their eyes again when it became obvious that he was no threat.

Pulling his boots on quietly and grabbing his long coat from the footlocker in front of the bunk, he quietly cringed as the door -WHOOSH-ed open, and he closed it again as quickly as possible once he stepped through. Hopefully they would forgive him for being a poor houseguest.

Shard sighed as he paced down the hallway, hearing the thrum of the engines louder now. When had he gone from being indifferent about clones as if they were droids, to caring about their thoughts and feelings? He marveled at the changes that were happening to him as he buttoned his coat, trying to keep the warmth within. The Force was connecting him to other people in ways that he hadn't thought possible… one didn't make a lot of friends as a practical orphan on Telos. Meeting Master Shaak had opened his eyes, in a lot of ways. There was a whole galaxy of possibilities that he'd never considered, and over the course of 48 hours, he felt like a blind man learning what color was.

Making his way away from the source of the engine noise and toward what he presumed was the front of the ship, Shard considered where he was. This was a Republic warship, carrying a good amount of clone troopers on missions all over the system. When the transport from Telos had docked, he'd been awed by the massive scale of the capital ship, but it seemed like only the two Jedi and himself were the only non-clones on board. He wondered if he were even allowed to be up and about like this, but rationalized that the clones would have stopped him from leaving his room if he wasn't. Probably didn't have a protocol concerning hitchhikers on a military ship, he mused.

The rows and rows of doors that he passed most likely contained additional quarters for crew as they hurtled through the stars, but as he passed one door, he paused at a sound. It was muffled from behind the door, almost as though the room was larger than the one he'd been sleeping in, but it sounded like the hum of a lightsaber? Maybe Shaak Ti was up early again.

Gathering his courage, he pushed the button on the door's electronic interface to signal a soft chime to whoever was inside, indicating a visitor. The light blinked green, indicating that the visitor could enter, and Shard did so. The door opened mechanically as he stepped inside, the room dark except for a blazing blue blade. As the door closed behind him, the lights came on in the room, and Shard was slightly surprised to see Master Skywalker standing in front of him, hand raised as he used the Force to activate the lights. The room was indeed large, appearing like a training area to Shard as he saw several holographic targets flicker as light filtered through them from the solar panels above.

The Jedi master returned his weapon to his belt as it snapped off, beckoning Shard inward further with a gloved hand. "Shard, come on in. Sorry, I train when I can't sleep. Good for practice, bad for your mental state."

Anakin smiled ruefully as Shard suddenly felt very foolish. "Oh, Master Skywalker, I didn't mean to interrupt you. I can leave if you want."

Moving the Force again, a hand towel shot from across the room to the Jedi's waiting gauntlet, and he patted at his damp hair. He was wearing a simple tunic, no cloak this time, and his left hand was bare. Shard found it an oddity to wear only one, but he wasn't a Jedi, so what did he know of the man's reasoning?

Skywalker shook his head, discarding the towel after mopping sweat from his brow. "Absolutely not, I could use the conversation. Only so much talking that the troops can do, it just turns into 'yes sir, no sir' after a while."

Shard listened intently, then realized a heartbeat too late that it was a joke. He grinned as Skywalker did too, realizing that this Jedi had a sense of humor. While there was no denying the ungodly power that emanated from him, Skywalker had an approachability that eluded Shaak Ti, although Shard guessed that the Togruta Jedi made up for it in dignity.

"I was having some trouble sleeping too, after everything that went on earlier." Shard figured that the truth was a good place to start, leaning against the warm wall as he made his way to the left side of the room. _Warm?_ He noticed faintly that the room was specifically climatized to feel about fifteen degrees warmer than the rest of the ship. Personal preference, perhaps.

Anakin crossed his arms, smirking good naturedly at the younger man. "I'll say, must have been a big day for you from what Master Ti told me. I could sense you tossing and turning earlier, had a feeling you'd be up and about soon."

Despite himself, Shard rolled his eyes. "Man, does every Jedi know where I am at all hours? She said she could sense me too, am I just a big signal dish putting out a beacon that says 'hey, here I am, read my mind'?"

Anakin laughed, a pleasant sound as he chided the indignant youth gently. "If I'm right, you've been doing some mind reading of your own very recently, hmmm?"

Suddenly feeling guilty, Shard lowered his eyes. Anakin waved a hand as he spoke, as if to brush away his negativity. "I didn't mean it like that, kid. You're strong in the Force, you're able to feel people's surface thoughts if you focus on 'em. It's something you get better at with time. Have to say," he added as he approached Shard and leaned on the wall, mirroring his stance, "I think you'd make a pretty decent Jedi."

Shard's heart leapt, but he immediately quelled his hope with a familiar shroud of cynicism. "Don't get my hopes up… Shaak Ti says that the Council only accepts the very young, and there's no way in hell I'll be a Jedi."

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "I believe that she said the first part of that, pretty sure you're adding that last bit."

As Shard snorted, Anakin chuckled and spoke again. "Hey, the Council let me become a Padawan when I was nine years old. That's practically unheard of, and it happened to yours truly. Don't lose hope just because it's a long shot."

Shard wrinkled his brow as he asked the question on his mind. "That's the second time I've heard that word, what's a Padawan?"

Anakin's grin was infectious as he explained the Jedi ranking system. "A Padawan is a student learner, an apprentice to a Jedi Knight. When a Padawan has learned all he needs to learn from his master, he faces the Trials. All you need to know is that it isn't exactly a walk in the park. For instance," he unsnapped the clamps on his gauntlet so he could reveal his chrome prosthesis to a wide-eyed Shard, "My Trial of Flesh came when I lost my hand to Dooku. It's part of how I became a Jedi Knight."

Shard listened intently as Anakin continued. "A Knight is a full member of the Order, and chooses a path that reflects how they think they can best serve the Republic. Jedi Guardians like me and my old master are combat specialists, focused on making ourselves as good as it gets with a lightsaber."

He ignited his blue blade in a flash of light, and Shard looked on in wonder as he worked it in a figure eight, making the light in the room look dark in comparison. "Not to say we can't negotiate, but if the door needs to get kicked in, they call us."

Shard was rapt as Skywalker explained further. "Jedi Sentinels are typically our eyes and ears, filling roles as watchmen of specific planets and systems, or taking special roles at the Jedi Temple, such as guards and technology specialists. Consulars like Master Ti are warrior sages, concerned with studying the Force and applying it in a lot of different fields. Don't think that they're all talk and no walk though, that'd be the last mistake you make around Master Ti. Although she dedicates most of her time to studying the Force, she's incredibly skilled with a saber. I wouldn't enjoy having to fight somebody like her, honestly. That dark Jedi Cathar got off easy because she was taking care of you- err, no offense, of course."

Rubbing the back of his head, Shard was reviewing the info Skywalker had just dumped on him. "None taken, Master Skywalker. I was just remembering, on Telos, Master Ti called me Padawan."

Anakin leaned against the wall again, flipping his lightsaber into the air and catching it repeatedly in a way that could be called extremely reckless, if it were anyone but a Jedi doing so. "She… she's had students before. It's a possibility that she sees the same potential in you that I can."

Not trusting himself to hope any further, Shard sighed and slid down to a seated position, spine against the warm durasteel. "I asked if she'd train me, and she said no out of hand. I don't think it's even a possibility to be trained at all, let alone become her student."

Anakin caught his saber again, weaving a pattern of sky colored energy as he spoke. "Master Ti has reason to guard herself against the possibility of disappointment. I can feel you squashing your hopes as well, kid. I think you can sympathize with her in this case."

Shard sighed again, letting his emotions breathe a bit. "Am I just an open book, is that it? I have a lot of reasons to not get hopeful about the future, there's a lot that I don't know, and I… I'm… scared, I guess.

It hurt to admit, and Shard wasn't really used to vocalizing his feelings, but Anakin didn't seem to be phased by his confession.

The Jedi master deactivated his saber again, and sat down next to the teen. "When I was a little boy, up until the age of nine, I was a slave on the planet Tattooine. My mother and I were property, living in a small hovel and barely taken care of at all. They planted bombs inside of us in case we wanted to run away."

Shard had heard of such things, fortunately avoiding such a fate himself. Anakin continued, "It wasn't until a Jedi master named Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice happened to cross my path that my life changed. The Jedi helped me win my freedom, and I was suddenly on an ice-cold spaceship, flying far away from everything I had ever known, including… my mother."

The pain that Shard felt bleed through the Force was almost tangible, like a cloak of agony that he guessed Skywalker had worn many times in the past. For such pain to linger, there was no doubt in his mind that Anakin's mother had met with some horrible end. But the Jedi moved past it, sniffing to regain his composure. "At first, the Jedi didn't want to train someone as old as I was. I got in through a technicality, and through Master Qui-Gon's faith in me. He didn't get a chance to train me, as a Sith lord killed him shortly afterwards. But his student, my master Obi-Wan, became like an older brother to me, taking me in and guiding me in the ways of the Force."

Anakin laughed, and Shard could feel a bit of rueful wistfulness in his tone. "I was such a brat to him, ungrateful for everything he'd given me. I was headstrong, too confident in my power, and reckless. Time and Obi-Wan's patience have leveled me out, as well as the death of a good friend. I was close to the old Chancellor, Palpatine. His death sobered me, and made me realize that I'm not invincible. I was afraid, Shard. Afraid to lose the people closest to me, and it was making me do some really stupid things. I needed to trust in the Force, to know that it's working through me, and to learn to let go. After saying goodbye to my friend, I know that it's something I can finally do."

He put his metallic hand on Shard's shoulder, and the youth found it oddly comforting. "What I'm trying to say is, it's normal to be afraid. Even Jedi masters get scared. Nobody knows the future. But we can trust in the Force, and know that everything is gonna be all right."

Skywalker's easy grin was enough to reassure the teen, and he breathed a sigh of release. "Okay," Shard said, his storm green eyes meeting Anakin's clear cerulean ones, "Trusting the Force it is."

Anakin stood, straightening as he offered Shard a hand up. The young man accepted as Anakin squinted at the training holograms. "We'll be at Coruscant in a few hours, but until then, I can give you a few lessons, if you want. Ever hold a lightsaber before?"

Shard looked nonplussed, stuttering. "W-what? Umm, no, are you even supposed to let somebody who's not a Jedi hold one?"

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "I'm not exactly a 'by the book' kind of Jedi. Besides, I have a funny feeling you're gonna need to know how to use one of these someday. Helps to have as many good guys trained up as possible, even if the Council doesn't see it that way all the time."

Flipping a switch on his weapon's hilt, Skywalker lazily tossed it to Shard, almost like he was throwing a set of speeder keys, as opposed to an incredibly deadly melee weapon. He almost dropped it as Anakin warned him, "Now that's on training mode, meaning if you turn it on, what comes out will be enough to sting, but not enough to lop off a hand."

Shard giggled with nerves at the thought. "Oh good." he said dryly, gripping it tightly with both hands as his thumb found the ignition.

The blade was a pale, tepid blue now, and the hum of its blade was a higher pitch than it had been before. The hilt was heavier than he'd anticipated, and it wasn't at all like picking up a vibroblade. This was a direct current of energy, and he could see how one wrong move for someone who wasn't Force sensitive could be fatal. He held it aloft, growing more comfortable with it in his hand, although it wasn't exactly what he'd call an intuitive weapon.

"Okay, now what?" he asked, taking his eyes off the blade for the first time to see Skywalker retrieving two vaguely spherical objects from a footlocker in the corner: A small probe droid, and a helmet of some sort.

The probe droid floated in the air, and paused to circle Shard like a buzzard as he anxiously peered at what Anakin was doing with the helmet. Skywalker grinned as he slapped the helmet down on Shard's head, ignoring his protests. "Hey! I can't see! Master Skywalker?!"

Anakin tapped his helmet with his metal hand as he said, "That's the point, kid. Get ready!"

Next door, in her quarters, Shaak Ti smiled in spite of herself as she heard a muffled yelp, Shard jumping undoubtedly as the probe droid fired a stinging bolt. She'd heard everything, of course, enhancing her listening senses through the Force as the male humans had conversed. She was looking forward to seeing if Shard could join the Order, and there was truth in what Skywalker had said: She did have her reasons to be cautious as opposed to hopeful. But she couldn't stop herself from smiling… or from hoping against hope that she could redeem herself as a teacher, and a Jedi.

The ship continued to streak past the stars in an array of white and blue, until arriving at its destination a few hours later. Across the galaxy on Korriban, the same instant that lightyears away the Jedi ship snapped out of hyperdrive, a crimson lightsaber snapped on for the first time. Its kyber crystal pulsed red within the saber's hilt, bleeding from the dark side energy coursing through it.

Teselmar lifted his blade high as Shard did the same with Skywalker's lightsaber, worlds away, and both felt a shiver in the Force as such occurrences rarely happen without importance. The planets kept turning, and a collision course that was already in motion kept hurtling onward, towards the inevitable.


	9. Chapter 9: 'Til Journey's End

Shard felt cold once again, swaying slightly as he adjusted his stance. The silence in the Jedi high Council chambers was deafening to the young man as he thought about the day he'd been having up until this point. Things were a blur of motion and nervous energy, as the troop transport had dropped the two Jedi masters and the eager hopeful off at the Temple hangar. As sprawling as Telos had been, nothing could quite compare to Coruscant. The center of the Republic was a sight that defied description, a mountain range of durasteel and glass. He had been swept along by Shaak Ti and Anakin Skywalker, entering the Temple proper. Sight after sight of the enormous structure's grandeur revealed itself to him, and although his traveler's attire was comparable in its coarseness to the robes of Jedi hurrying to and fro, he felt self-conscious comparing himself to them. They all seemed perfectly in their element here.

Shaak Ti and Anakin hung back a few steps, watching amusedly as Shard tried his best to act natural, making his way through the Jedi Temple's halls with wide eyes. The Togruta Jedi's small smile faded as she looked around. To Shard, who had never seen anywhere like the Temple, it seemed like the Jedi were everywhere, bustling through the halls on their way to some mission or lesson, or sitting meditating in corner rooms. But to Shaak Ti, and Anakin, who caught her mood and frowned as well, the Temple had hardly ever seemed so empty. More funerals for Jedi had been held over the past five years than in the last fifty before, and their numbers were declining faster than younglings could be located to replenish them.

New recruits to the Order's way of life were usually found on routine peacekeeping missions in the past, but recently all of their energy had been directed towards the war effort. The Council had to be aware of the problem by now, but it had been a few years since Shaak Ti had stood in their presence, and truth be told, she wasn't looking forward to being the one to suggest what needed to be done. Anakin and her had discussed their proposal on the way over, and it looked like his former master, Obi-Wan, would be favorable to their motion, which is the only reason the sunset-skinned woman had agreed to bring it up in the first place. Anakin tilted his head towards Shard, indicating silently that they should be sensitive to him. She nodded, noting with approval that Skywalker had matured greatly in the time since he was made a master. They needed to tell the Council things as they were, even if they didn't want to hear them.

That's what brought them to the present, where Shard stood, weathering the Council's stares with an air of indifference that he wished he truly felt. The dark-skinned human, seated towards the center of the room, his eyes in particular seemed to tear away all of the layers of Shard's pretense, invading his privacy with his piercing stare. The friendliest face was that of a middle-aged human, skin the same tone as his own, with dark blonde hair and beard, the corner of his mouth uplifted in a gentle smile as he assessed the hopeful.

"Relax," the blonde master said in accented Basic, "You're not on trial."

Shard tried to loosen the muscles in his shoulders a bit, wincing at the still-mending wound. The bacta was knitting his skin back together even as he stood there, but it wasn't magic. Shaak Ti and Anakin stood a small way behind Shard, watching the Council evaluate him. Mace Windu cleared his throat, looking over the datapad containing his assessment notes so far on the young man before him. The Force seemed strong in him, his abilities in telekinesis and reflexes in keeping with that of a moderately advanced Padawan. Truly, he had progressed startlingly quickly for someone who had never been formally trained, and was only exposed to the Jedi a few days ago.

"Your natural talent is… admirable." Mace sounded like a man conceding a talking point, rather than praising the young man. Shard swallowed, conscious that he'd been holding his breath.

"Thank you, sir." Shard's voice sounded small, even to himself, so he tried speaking again. "I-"

Mace carried on speaking, bulldozing Shard. "Unfortunately, this assessment is more of a courtesy than a serious consideration. Frankly, I'm surprised that Master Skywalker and Master Ti gave you the impression that we allow anyone older than an infant to be inducted into the Order."

Shard stayed silent as Mace ran his stony gaze over Anakin, who frowned in the background. "Although I get the feeling that Master Skywalker may have taken his own acceptance into the order at age nine- a very rare exception, mind you- and oversold you on how easy it is to become one of us."

Shard's stomach fell as he looked around the room, seeing if the other Council members were on the same page as Master Windu. Obi-Wan, the other human, looked lost in thought, and he was sensing some mixed reactions from the other Jedi masters.

Anakin stepped forward, and Shard noted that he seemed to direct his question to the small, elderly green alien seated next to Master Windu, instead of Windu himself. "Masters, I would like a moment to speak to you without Shard in the room."

Sensing Shard's hurt gaze boring into him, Anakin continued, "What I have to say concerns more than just him."

Mace considered a moment, looking at the small green alien. He nodded sagely, and Mace raised a hand. "Young Avellar, please wait outside the Council chambers until you are summoned back in."

Shard hated feeling like such a disposable tool, but he was used to it. Bowing slightly as he'd seen the other Jedi do when entering, he turned and left the room, the large doors closing behind him. Now it was just the Council members, Anakin, and Shaak Ti in the room.

Anakin motioned for Shakk to join him, and she did, stepping forward. Yoda spoke, breaking his contemplative silence. "Master Ti, glad am I to see you well."

Shaak Ti nodded, feeling a little better. She spoke, her voice echoing off the glass in the Council chamber windows. "Thank you, Master Yoda. It has been too long since I've been on Coruscant."

Luminara Unduli met Shaak's eyes warmly, silently welcoming her friend back to the Temple. She returned the smile, holding her gaze until Mace cleared his throat, and Anakin continued.

"Masters, this war has cost us more than credits and clone troopers. Master Ti was fighting on the back lines, and has something disturbing to share."

Taking over, Shaak Ti addressed the Council, where once she had held a seat. Releasing the twinge of anger and envy that coursed through her as she looked over where she used to sit, she spoke evenly.

"There were suspicions from intercepted Separatist broadcasts that Count Dooku was openly recruiting Sith for training, in a way that would be more effective in bringing their Order back to its former glory. I am afraid to report that our suspicions are correct; on Telos, I engaged a Sith apprentice that we have no previous intelligence on. A Cathar male, sent by Separatist leadership to retrieve lightsaber construction components. I believe that Dooku's intention is to deprive us of resources to arm ourselves, while equipping and training his own ranks of Force users."

The murmuring from the assembled Council members grew louder, even those who were present only in holographic form like Master Mundi could be heard expressing their disbelief. Mace raised a hand to dispel further argumentation, and Yoda spoke again. "Truly troubling, this news is. Sure you are, that he was a Sith?"

Anakin looked at Shaak Ti, gauging her reaction to the question. She felt the small sting as she realized that Yoda wouldn't have asked Kenobi, or even Skywalker that question. Her testimony was suspect because of her past. Calling on her years of training to still the waters of her displeasure, she matched Yoda's gaze and spoke plainly. "I am certain. He identified himself as such, attempting to unbalance myself and Avellar with the Sith technique of _Dun Moch_."

Kenobi spoke this time, his measured voice probing her for answers. "So, this Sith engaged you and the boy, and he survived? With no training?"

Anakin interjected, addressing his former master's question. "Master Ti's initial after-action report indicated that the Sith was young, barely trained, fighting with a vibro-sword. Hardly on par with Ventress or Maul."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at Anakin. "Thank you for the input, but I believe Master Ti can defend her own report."

The chiding was gentle, but enough to remind Shaak Ti that the two human Jedi had often butted heads in their master-apprentice relationship in the past. With a small sigh and a nod that would have been accompanied with an eye roll a few years ago, Anakin gathered his robes and took his own seat, which had remained empty next to Obi-Wan's during Shard's assessment. Now Shaak Ti stood alone again in the middle of the room, all eyes on her. She was grateful for Kenobi's confidence in her, for as much as she appreciated Skywalker stepping up to defend her report, she was more than capable of handling that herself.

She cleared her throat and spoke again, with pure confidence born of a lifetime spent dealing with Jedi politics. "As Master Skywalker indicated, the Sith did seem poorly trained, and did not engage me directly, relying on a number of combat droids to keep me busy. Shard did splendidly in holding his own against the Sith, as well as using the Force to destroy an HK series assassin droid, all while unarmed. You can read the details in my full after-action report."

Before the Council had a chance to move on or change the subject, Shaak Ti forged ahead into the topic that needed to be brought up. "Everything that has occurred recently has reinforced a truth that we are not comfortable with, but must be addressed: The Jedi Order is going extinct, and we need to take steps to safeguard against that."

All murmuring stopped, with the entire Council focusing on her in stunned silence. The very thought of the Jedi ceasing to exist was alien to them all, as anathema as saying that the Force itself didn't exist. Mace Windu looked like he was about to say something harsh, his brow furrowed in dark lines, but a look from Yoda made him visibly reconsider his words. "That's quite an assertion, Master Ti. Would you like to clarify your statement?"

Shaak Ti knew that there'd be resistance to what she was about to ask, and that most of it would come from Windu. The man had clearly told her what he'd thought of her on that day in this very chamber, and it was no secret that he considered her to be a lev-train wreck of a Jedi master. This rebellious thought that she was about to propose had been gnawing away at her for the past year, reflecting on the state of the Order as she flitted from warzone to warzone across the stars. She'd proposed similar measures in the first year of the war, paving the way for the rapid promotion of Padawans to Knights, something Skywalker could thank her for, but more assertive action was needed. Meeting a strong candidate for Jedi training like Shard Avellar had been the straw to break the bantha's back.

Her crimson hands left her robe sleeves as she gestured backwards towards the rest of the Temple. "How many Jedi have fallen in the Clone Wars, Master Windu? The last time that the Jedi lost so many of our own was ages ago, fighting another war against an enemy led by the Sith. History teaches us that every time the Sith start a war, Jedi approach the edge of extinction, closer and closer each time. Whether the Mandalorians, Darth Malak, or the Sith Empire of old, each time the Jedi Order has been a whisper away from total annihilation."

Shaak Ti pleaded with the Council, urging them with her gaze to see things her way. "Why can't we learn from history? Each time, we build our ranks back up with those who normally wouldn't fit our Order well: Those with worldly attachments, former criminals, and people considered too old to train."

She pointedly gazed at Anakin, then back to Mace Windu again. "All I'm saying is this; If the Sith are rebuilding their ranks, this conflict will utterly destroy the Jedi because we will once again be behind the times when it comes to reinforcing our ranks. This war shows no signs of ending any time soon, and the next time the Sith gain the upper hand, there's no guarantee that we can survive another era of… mismanagement."

The word _mismanagement_ hung in the air like the sharp –crack- of a slugthrower. It was left unsaid, but thoroughly understood, that Master Ti was calling the current Jedi Council _incompetent_. The disturbed muttering resumed, and Anakin took the opportunity to give his two credits' worth once more.

"Master Ti has a point. At least, about how the Jedi need to start widening our criteria for who we allow into the Order. I know that my acceptance into the Order was… unorthodox," he emphasized for Master Windu's sake, "but I think that I can firmly say that good came of it. In all humility, if a kid from a backwater planet like Tattooine can become a Padawan at the age of nine, then go on to become the youngest Council member in history, then I think it's worth considering older Force-sensitives for training."

Ki-Adi-Mundi's voice emanated from his holographic ghost, seated where he normally would be, were he present. "Master Ti, we've been friends and peers for a long time. You're an incredible warrior, and have no end of virtuous qualities. However, I disagree wholeheartedly with you on this matter. The Jedi Order is made strong through the strength of our traditions, and with respect to Master Skywalker, the dark side of the Force has a chance to corrupt those who touch the Force without proper instruction. We need to make sure that the children we take in are young enough to be- "

"Highly impressionable?" Anakin dryly interrupted.

Mundi stared down the end of his nose at Skywalker, his domed Cerean skull making the gesture even more condescending. "…Incorruptible."

Kenobi leaned forward, his brow lined with concern. "Masters, if I may."

Skywalker and Mundi both considered him, ceding to him. Shaak Ti noted that for a relatively young Jedi master, Kenobi was incredibly well-respected by his peers. She speculated that this was due to his status as the first Jedi to defeat a Sith lord in combat in over a thousand years, though he lost his master in the process. She remembered the brash, angry young man that Kenobi had been when she'd trained with him as a teen, and considered that perhaps losing his mentor had impressed upon him some of Qui-Gon Jinn's better qualities.

Kenobi looked thoughtful as he chose his words carefully. "I can see both sides of the argument, certainly. Anakin, it's no secret that there was a lot of burden and struggle that you needed to overcome in order to become a Jedi Knight, perhaps more than you would have needed to bear had you been found by Qui-Gon as a newborn. But Master Mundi, growing up in the Jedi Temple does not necessarily preclude one from turning to the dark side. Some of you may remember Bruck Chun, a Padawan who was involved in an attempt to assassinate Master Yoda some twenty years ago."

Everyone present except Anakin could remember when the rogue ex-Jedi, Xanatos, had swayed Obi-Wan's childhood rival Bruck to the dark side. Shaak Ti could appreciate Kenobi's point as he continued, "Bruck was in the same youngling group that I was, and we were more similar than I would like to admit. But while I learned to let go of my anger, his consumed him. Although our circumstances were similar, he chose a dark path, one that led to his death. While Anakin," Kenobi smiled while pointing to his erstwhile pupil, "had every disadvantage stacked against him, but managed to become a valuable member of the Order."

"But he's the Chosen One…" Luminara Unduli, who had up until now refused to speak, chimed in here. "I'm sorry, but Anakin's case is special. I don't know if it would be wise to take a young adult, almost a man grown, and put him through something that may break him."

Shaak Ti narrowed her eyes, raising her voice slightly above its normal tone. Enough was enough. "We do not have the luxury of patiently cultivating Jedi as we have done in the past. The time for action is now! Even as we speak, Dooku is hard at work to ensure that the JedI are picked off one by one before we have a chance to end this war."

Everyone started talking at once, trying to tell Shaak Ti exactly what they thought of her opinion. For possibly the most powerful Force users in the entire galaxy, they were a group of children bickering for at least ten seconds. One soft voice stilled the others, coming from Yoda, of course. "Order, we must have. Divisive, this issue is."

Yoda shook his head, frowning as he continued. "When young I was, the scars of the last Sith war, healed they had not. Remember do I, what many would not. For too long, clouded my vision has been, but clearer, the future becomes now. Uncertain am I when this conflict will end, but certain am I that join the Force, more Jedi will, before its end."

Mace leaned back, his countenance almost indicating to Shaak that he was feeling sorrow. "Death is a part of life. The Jedi have always managed to maintain, to come back from whatever threat rises."

Yoda simply hung his head in response, grief for the deaths of many Jedi written on his ancient features. After a moment of silence, Yoda spoke again. "Believe, do I, that Master Ti, correct is. Master," Yoda addressed Shaak directly, "In charge of a trial, will you be. If trained, the boy can be, then open, the door for more shall be."

Shaak Ti blinked, almost shocked that her proposal was being treated seriously. Apparently, Mace Windu felt the same. "With all due respect, Master Yoda," Mace said, not looking Shaak in the eye, "Is this wise?"

Shaak Ti had driven the hope of ever taking an apprentice again from her mind after the death of the Chancellor, internalizing all of the things that Mace had said to her that day. To have him publicly question her ability as a Master in front of the Council again felt like a cruel echo of her humiliation here three years ago.

Just as she was about to give into her doubts and ask Yoda if someone else should train Shard, Yoda held a hand up for their silence. "Know I do, that Master Ti, unsure if ready for this task feels. Honest, let us be, Master Windu, disappointed are you in her as a teacher."

Mace's silence was answer enough. Yoda stared Shaak down, challenging her proud glare with a steady patience. "Unique, this task is, and a challenge. Do you fear this challenge, Master Ti, hmm?"

It was bait, and she knew it was bait. But she also knew what Yoda knew: She was eager for redemption.

Shard had been waiting on a reclining couch outside the Council chamber for nearly a half hour, dealing with the emotions that accompanied feelings of rejection. Was it just his age, or did he make a bad impression on them? Was he not powerful enough? Had he hurt Master Ti's reputation by even being here? He was snapped out of his insecure introspection by the door's opening, and Master Windu's voice beckoning him inside.

 _This is it, they're gonna send me packing now…_

He could hardly conceal his trepidation as he stood before the Council. The power in the room was almost tangible, and Shard thought quietly that anyone in this room could end his life without effort, snuffing it out with a thought. Before, on Telos, he had wondered what the difference between the Jedi and the Sith was. Now he realized that even if anyone here could squeeze his head with the Force until gray matter dribbled out of his ears, the thought of such violence probably appalled them. By his first impression of the Sith, on the other hand, Shard ruefully thought that the Cathar would have gleefully choked the life from him if he could have.

Behind him, before anyone spoke, Shaak Ti seemed to materialize out of the corner to stand beside him. Shard made room for her, shuffling awkwardly over a step. The Jedi were always so graceful, their movements always so sure and thought out, and Master Ti was more elegant than most. A whisper of fabric on the ground served as the only trace of her motion.

Mace Windu spoke once more, looking over his datapad. "Shard Avellar, thank you for your patience. As I indicated before, the Jedi have a policy of not taking on potential students once they are past a certain age, and you are far past that age."

Shard's mood continued to plummet, and while he didn't know it, the rest of the Council's finely tuned senses in the Force could pick up on his disappointment and shame. _He wasn't good enough, too old, another opportunity lost…_

In a rare act of mercy, Windu straightened in his chair and decided to put the lad out of his misery. "However, due to a very… persuasive argument from Master Ti and Master Skywalker, we'd like to consider you for training."

Shard looked up from where his eyes had been burning holes into the tile under his feet, searching Mace's dark gaze, trying to judge if he was being serious. Mace returned his inquisitive look with one that made it perfectly clear he was being serious.

Kenobi, the Jedi master with the dark blonde beard, filled the silence that occupied the chamber after Mace spoke. "Your presence in the Force is strong, young man. It's a rare opportunity that you're being considered for, so we'd like a chance to get to know you a bit better first. Do you mind if we ask a few questions of you?"

Shard blinked, then stuttered. "Umm, no. No I mean, yes, go ahead and ask anything you'd like." The Jedi hadn't asked any questions when he'd first stepped in, only asking him to use his limited Force powers as best he could. Move this pebble, see what's behind the datapad… they'd even taken a small blood sample, no idea what that was about.

Mace nodded at Kenobi, deferring to the other master to deal with all of the 'interpersonal relations'. Kenobi looked at Shard and smiled reassuringly. "No need to be worried, Shard. The hard part is over."

Still uncertain, and feeling as out of his element as he possibly could, Shard nodded, trying to relax. His shoulder twinged again.

Kenobi spoke plainly, wanting to know the young man's heart. "Tell me, why would you want to become a Jedi?"

When Shard hesitated, Kenobi clarified. "As you can imagine, it's not a luxurious line of work. Being a Jedi doesn't carry with it any promise of wealth, or comfort. If you're looking for power, the discipline required for such a life severely limits you."

Shard took a deep breath. He'd been torn on the inside about this very question, considering it on the way to Coruscant. On the one hand, if he had the power of a Jedi with no responsibilities, he could go searching the stars for his parents. Shaak Ti had made it clear that he was free to walk if he wanted to. On the other hand, what would his parents want him to do with his gifts? Would they want him to help others or just himself?

Life on Telos had been hard, and he had tried to maintain his humanity in a harsh world. His father's warm hand on his bare shoulder was a vivid memory, guiding him when they had gone hiking in the beautiful wild parks that used to be far more plentiful, and he could still hear his mother's laughter if he stretched his imagination. They had tried to raise him right, left him as much as they could to get by when they went looking for work. Would they want him to take this opportunity?

Speaking carefully, Shard heard his voice echo in the unfamiliar acoustics of the Council chamber. "I want to become a Jedi because I've seen how bad it can get out there. The Separatists are just the latest in a long line of despots who have held my people down, and there'll always be somebody in power who wants to lord that over the little guy. If I can fight for the little guy, and make life just a little less awful for them, then maybe the galaxy wouldn't be so _karked_."

In the uncomfortable silence that reigned in the seconds after he spoke, he realized belatedly that he just swore in front of the high Council of the Jedi Order. _Oops._ Yea "Err, pardon my Corellian."

Mace raised a brow in the way one would if you were the host of a fancy banquet, and someone just broke wind at the head of the table. The silence was broken again by an odd sound, which it took Shard a moment to identify. The wizened green alien seated beside Windu was laughing, the other masters aghast at him.

Yoda continued to chuckle, with Shard standing nonplussed before him. The Grandmaster spoke, probing the young Jedi hopeful. "Long, has it been, since such candor was last heard here. Perhaps too distant from the people, the Jedi have become. Think like you, do many, hmmm?"

Shard shrugged nervously, somehow finding the calm, perceptive look that Yoda was giving him more unnerving than Master Windu's stony glare. "I… I think they do, yeah. Everywhere, there's people holding other people down, making life hard for the little guy. Telos is the biggest picture of that you can find. People should be free to live their lives without being afraid of exploitation."

The Council stayed silent, watching Yoda for a reaction. Yoda's elusive smile remained on his face as he gently nodded at Shard's words. "Know this, do I, that value there is, in sticking up for 'the little guy'."

As Shard sensed the approval behind Yoda's words, he saw that the rest of the Council was still divided. But, as he watched, they all seemed to defer to Yoda's judgment. Yoda spoke again, addressing him and Shaak Ti, whose facial expression he couldn't decipher. "Know, do you, the responsibility you take?"

Shaak spoke, only an ounce of hesitation in her voice. "..Yes."

Mace laced his fingers in front of his face, obstructing his expression as well. "Then we accept you for training as a Jedi, young Avellar. Shaak Ti will be your Master, and you will be her Padawan, until she guides you to Knighthood, or your journey ends."

Bowing and exiting as he was dismissed, Shard was ecstatic. He could barely hide his smile as he turned to Shaak Ti, hearing the heavy Council chamber doors close behind them. "So, what's the first step?"

The Togruta raised an eyebrow. "What's the first step…?"

Shard blanked, then recovered. "Uh, what's the first step, 'Master'?"

The ghost of a smile flitted across her expression as they walked, and she withdrew a holoprojector from her belt, handing it to him. "The first step, my young apprentice, is to get you a haircut, and some robes. We'll also find your quarters, and visit the quartermaster's for your basic equipment."

The teenage Jedi initiate frowned, shaking his head slightly to feel his dirty gold locks move out of his eyes. "Awww. Lame, when do I get to light people on fire with my mind?"

Before Shaak could do anything but narrow her eyes at him with her best death glare, he held up his hands and grinned lopsidedly. "Just kidding. Mostly."

As they walked towards the quartermaster's office, now in amicable silence, they both reflected separately on Master Windu's last words to them both. Shard assumed that by "Until your journey ends", Windu meant if he left (or got kicked out of) the Order, but Shaak Ti's heart was heavy, knowing the real message had been to her. She could read between the lines: What he'd meant was, _"Until she gets you killed."_


End file.
